


Ghosts and How to Smooch Them

by Pichorka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 邊界被破壞後，Mettaton第一次回來找他曾遺棄的表親，試圖再次建立起他們的關係。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale衍生小說，Mettablook（CP向），清水無分攻受。  
> 原作中的「He」或「They」第三人稱代名詞一律使用「他」。  
> 接續完美路線結局，但各種私設有（以下含有本文劇透）：  
> ＊鬼魂無法被碰觸的設定  
> ＊以「Hapstablook」作為Mettaton鬼魂時代的名字  
> ＊會有Napstablook得到身體的情節

　　戴著耳機的鬼魂正覺得似乎有人在敲他的門，破舊的小門就砰地一聲敞開了。  
  
　　「Napstablook，親愛的！」穿著粉紅色高跟長靴的機器人以奢華的姿態踏入這簡陋的小屋，「既然邊界已經開放，與此相應地，非得要舉辦一場別開生面的巡迴演出才行！我已經和Shyren談好（我在來這的路上轉角時撞見她），她將會擔任我的和聲。於是這場表演只缺一個要角就備齊──當然啦，即使只有我一人也能將表演完美呈現，但你知道的，在舞台上沒有過於盛大這回事。  
  
　　「因此，Bl……Napstablook，你願意作為DJ，與我一同登台嗎？」  
  
　　外型美麗的機器人伸出了他以金屬軟管接成的手臂，白手套和臉孔都閃閃發亮。  
  
　　面對突然闖進自家，還滔滔不絕地說了一大段話的超級明星，Blooky過於驚嚇而一臉呆滯也是可以預料的，Mettaton如此暗忖。然而Napstablook回過神來後所說的第一句話，卻超乎了Mettaton的預期，甚至打亂了他設想好的腳本。  
  
　　看起來總是淚光閃閃的鬼魂囁嚅地開口：「噢……我知道我將要把場面弄冷了……但是……我想你找錯人了……噢……」  
  
　　「欸？」Mattaton的笑容凝結在臉上。  
  
　　「你要找的是住在隔壁的鬼……雖然這麼說，隔壁也已經沒有任何鬼在了……」Napstablook說著，微微屈起了他的身體（嚴格來說那不是身體，但你知道我的意思），就像想起了什麼難過的事，又或者正打算往後飄去。  
  
　　「不、不對！我找的是你！當我的混音DJ！我剛才明明有說吧！我又不會混音！」Mettaton急急忙忙地辯解，隨即發現自己幾乎說溜了嘴，「我是說，我不會混音，所以需要DJ，而那就是你，Napstablook。我聽過你的作品，獨特而感染力強烈，正是我需要的。我、你、還有Shyren聯手，將會轟動地底與地面！」  
  
　　畢竟是地底世界的全方位巨星，一點小小的脫稿演出還難不倒Mettaton，甚至能夠完美接上它為了Napstablook可能因自卑而拒絕所準備的說辭。  
  
　　Napstablook大大的雙眼首次對上了Mettaton的視線，眨也不眨，Mettaton反倒被看得有些心虛。  
  
　　事實上，他本來就是懷抱心虛而來的，所以才事先演練好台詞，一進門就不由分說地主導場面。  
  
　　「噢………………」  
  
　　Mettaton沒有發現自己隨著發語詞尾音的拉長而緊張了起來。  
  
　　「那好吧，我想。」  
  
　　但他注意到自己聽見Blooky答應時鬆了口氣，就算他其實不需要也不能呼吸。  
  
　　雖然Mettaton以為Blooky會更高興一些──即使很難想像高興的Blooky──我是說，Napstablook不是Mettaton的忠實粉絲嗎？能和偶像同台演出，難道不該興奮得語無倫次嗎？就連MTT旅館中的漢堡店工讀生，被老闆稱讚時也會露出變了個怪物般的開心表情唷？  
  
　　反倒是Mettaton比較雀躍，怎麼想都反了吧，啊──啊──心中如此吶喊著，但機器人優雅的微笑沒有一絲動搖：「太好了，我之後會準備合約與你簽訂合作細節。」  
  
　　鬼魂點了點頭。  
  
　　然後話題就中斷了。  
  
　　他們安靜地望著彼此。  
  
　　瞬間就變成了Mettaton應該要關門離去的氛圍，但他還不想走！他已經非常非常久，事實上是從他離開隔壁的小屋、成為Mettaton以來，就沒見過Blooky了。來到這裡前他曾幻想過，自己一進門就撲上去抱住Blooky，向他道歉、請求原諒，並希望他准許自己再次回到他身邊的戲劇性場面。  
  
　　只是這個幻想從一開始就遇到阻礙，因為很可惜地，你無法擁抱一個鬼魂。  
  
　　從離家以來就被Mettaton壓抑在心底的念頭，因為Napstablook在節目尾聲打進來的電話而一發不可收拾。即使透過電話線而稍微有些變質，那也清清楚楚是Blooky的聲音。  
  
　　都有了如此動人的前導，卻接續像這樣說兩句話就告辭的無趣橋段，Mettaton絕不允許！觀眾會轉台的！  
  
　　「啊……你提到隔壁的屋子現在沒有怪物居住了，是否有可能讓我買下來？或者租用？」機器人甩了一下遮去他右眼的黑色秀髮，「我一直想買一棟在牧場旁邊的別墅呢，偶爾洗滌一下城市生活的疲憊……我能向誰探問這件事呢，親愛的？」  
  
　　鬼魂的大眼睛望著他。  
  
　　然後Napstablook就當機了。  
  
　　是的，上面那句話沒有誤植名字，Napstablook停滯在半空中，猶如必須對其按下Z鍵互動才會有所反應的遊戲NPC一樣，一動也不動。  
  
　　「哈囉？親愛的？」  
  
　　Mettaton一手扠腰、彎身向前，另一手在Napstablook的面前揮動。  
  
　　「噢……抱歉，但隔壁是……我表親的房子……」鬼魂含混地小聲說著。  
  
　　「我以為你剛才說隔壁已經沒有任何鬼在了？」  
  
　　「但是……他的東西都還在。」  
  
　　「因為他還會回來？」  
  
　　Napstablook沒有馬上回答。  
  
　　噢，說錯話了，Mettaton咬住了下唇。他是有些不耐煩了沒錯，因為他不過是想要進自己的房子。  
  
　　但或許身為Mettaton的現在，那確實已經不算是他的房子了。  
  
　　「……不會，我猜……」  
  
　　Blooky要哭了！Mettaton擺著雙手，努力掛上笑臉：「我真是的！他當然會回來！我聽Undyne說你們關係非常好！不會就這樣一走了之的！忘了我的問題！」  
  
　　事實上他沒有從Undyne那邊聽說過任何事。  
  
　　而且Mettaton說的話似乎造成了反效果──透明的眼淚從Napstablook眼中不斷滴下來。  
  
　　「我猜，不會……」Napstablook幽幽地說，「噢……但即使如此……隔壁的門鎖住了，而我沒有鑰匙……」  
  
　　「嗯──嗯──鑰匙什麼的倒是小事……」Mettaton皺眉思考著，感到進退兩難。  
  
　　是的，他有點開心即便自己離開了，Napstablook仍想為他保留住已沒人使用的小屋，也未曾丟棄他的東西。但現在的場面變得有點尷尬，無論是他或Blooky都明白曾居住在隔壁的鬼魂不會再回來了，而點出Blooky在做無用功的人還正是他自己。  
  
　　並且──他有些氣憤地發現──對於露出讓步跡象的Napstablook（這並不讓人意外，鑑於Blooky是個如此善良有禮的鬼魂），他竟感到不太愉快。這簡直是吃自己的醋，從任何方面來看都太愚蠢了。  
  
　　明明只要說出自己就是隔壁屋子本來的主人，這個狀況就會迎刃而解。但面對鏡頭能歌善舞、從未吃過螺絲的殺人機器超級巨星，真正面對自己的表親時，卻怎麼樣都無法開口。  
  
　　隔壁小屋的鑰匙，就連Mettaton自己也沒有。他在離家時就將鑰匙丟棄了，噗通地掉入水中，也許隨著河流與瀑布被帶往了其他地方（由於那是鬼魂的鑰匙，似乎可以在水中漂浮），當然，最有可能的是進入了垃圾場，加入那生生不息的廢棄物循環，直到鏽蝕得再也不剩下一丁點。  
  
　　將鑰匙丟棄表面上看來是在展現 **決心** ，但Mettaton知道實際上只是個 **藉口** 。如此一來他就不需要回到這間小屋，能將自己留下Blooky孤身一鬼的事實，連同日記與過往身分一同鎖在其中。  
  
　　他曾經覺得自己真的埋葬了過去的事，只差沒有舉辦喪禮。  
  
　　他可以若無其事地以Alphys友人的身份拜訪Undyne的家，就像Mettaton會做的那樣躺在她的鋼琴上吃葡萄，而沒有想到要提早拐個彎，看一眼自己曾和Blooky比鄰而居的小屋。  
  
　　他不想念在蝸牛牧場的工作，也不想念無法自由表演的靈體，更不想念粉絲寥寥無幾的日子。但在那通電話打進來、熟悉的軟弱語調再次響起的瞬間，他就知道自己一直都非常想念Napstablook。  
  
　　想念他這個溫吞而消極，卻努力待人友善，並永遠不會傷害任何人的表親。  
  
　　Napstablook比他好上太多了，絕不會為了追求自己的夢想而拋下自己的家人。如果他有夢想的話。  
  
　　Mettaton並不後悔自己當初的決定。但他也不會引以為傲。  
  
　　現在他在這裡，試著去做一件自己早就該做的事：和Blooky待在一塊。但Mettaton怎麼也沒有辦法告訴Blooky他回來了，否則他進門的第一句話就該有別的台詞。  
  
　　而看見豆大的淚珠從Napstablook的眼中不斷滾落，更是讓那些話都塞回了電路深處。  
  
　　Blooky從以前就是個愛哭鬼。  
  
　　但那時候讓他哭泣的從來就不是他。  
  
　　Mettaton不願去想自己的離去傷害Blooky多深，而可恨的是如果讓他再選擇一次，他依然會──  
  
　　那麼，現在這種進退兩難的局面，或許就是他選擇的代價吧？  
  
　　沒有意識到這樣的解讀有多麼自我中心，一瞬間安下心來的前殺人機器笑咪咪豎起一根食指：「總、總之先看看屋子的情況？太久沒使用的建築會壞得很快唷，當作維護讓我偶爾待著也不錯吧？」  
  
　　「噢……但是門鎖……」  
  
　　「雖然找個鎖匠不算困難，但親愛的──」Mettaton嫣然一笑：「你直接進到屋內打開不就行了嗎？」  
  
　　Napstablook歪頭看著他，顯得很困惑。  
  
　　「我是說，鬼不是能夠穿牆嗎？」  
  
　　為什麼眼前這個鬼魂露出恍然大悟的模樣呢？Mettaton誠心感到納悶：他都記不清自己曾經從他的小屋直接穿入Blooky的小屋幾次了，每次都無法嚇到Blooky，好像他總是在等待他來訪一樣。  
  
　　「別告訴我你從來沒有想過可以這麼做啊……」Mettaton喃喃自語。時常小心注意著別人的鬼魂聽見了。  
  
　　「噢……抱歉……」  
  
　　你並不需要道歉的，即便只是出於習慣，Mettaton想。  
  
　　「我猜我真的……從來沒想過這件事……畢竟不是我的屋子……」  
  
　　體內似乎喀登一下，Mettaton懷疑是否有什麼零件鬆脫了，又或者那是他的 **靈魂** 緊縮起來的聲音。  
  
　　Blooky真的一點都沒變，從不越界，連一點點的侵犯性都沒有。如果宣稱他其實是個巨大棉花糖，似乎也不會讓人起疑。  
  
　　要是立場交換，Mettaton想，他一定會翻遍Napstablook家中的所有東西，憤怒地試圖找出他去哪了。  
  
　　但Blooky就只是接受了。  
  
　　啊啊，他的好Blooky。  
  
　　「那還是這樣吧，不需要讓你做不想做的事。」  
  
　　Mettaton不知從哪裡變出一把閃亮巨大的粉紅色電鋸，拉動柴油馬達後兇惡的鋸齒發出噪音運轉，機器人雙手握好，挺身擺出蓄勢待發的姿勢，而又浮誇得像在拍沙龍照：「讓我來開吧，親愛的。」  
  
　　「噢……」  
  
　　鬼魂的頭上冒出了冷汗。  
  
　　「噢…………還是我開吧。」  
  
　　Mettaton跟著Napstablook走出他的小屋，來到隔壁那棟外牆帶著紅色調，看起來猶如與Napstablook的家背對背靠著的屋子。兩棟屋子的外觀幾乎相同，有著圓圓的屋頂，並且像是彎身的鬼魂般稍稍前傾，差別只在於面對不同的方向。  
  
　　Napstablook逕自穿入了那棟紅色小屋，接著從大門的另一邊傳來轉動門把的聲響。  
  
　　門順利打開了，白色的鬼魂漂浮在正中央，但看起來有些疑惑。  
  
　　「怎麼了？」Mettaton一邊收起電鋸，問道。  
  
　　「噢……沒什麼……」Napstablook轉身，「請進吧……雖然我並非主人……噢噢……」  
  
　　屋內的東西真的沒動過，Mettaton一眼就看出來了。一切都和他離開時一樣，無論是粉紅色的壁紙或電影海報、可愛柔軟的床，甚至是散落在地上的日記本……  
  
　　他的日記！非收起來不可！  
  
　　Mettaton忍下飛撲過去以身體蓋住那些日記本的衝動，卻看見Blooky像是根本沒注意到一樣從上面飄了過去。  
  
　　也是，即使將日記攤開擺在他眼前，若沒有明確表示請他閱讀，Blooky也會出於禮貌而不看上一眼吧。  
  
　　戴著耳機的鬼魂原地旋轉了一圈：「噢……看來一切都很好。」  
  
　　和Napstablook那冷清、破舊，牆角還結著蜘蛛網（又或者那其實是Napstablook的室友？）的房間不同，這裡的裝潢良好，也比較多裝飾性的物品。  
  
　　這間屋子曾經屬於一個喜愛歌唱與表演還有粉紅色、夢想成為明星的鬼魂。他在牆上張貼男女主角深情對望的電影海報、透過網路購買美麗的高跟長靴與衣飾、在日記中描繪理想中的演出與觀眾的喝采。  
  
　　然後闔上日記本，知道自己想要的東西全都太過遙不可及。  
  
　　站在房間中央，過往的鬼魂抓住他的腳踝，並一點一點往上攀爬。  
  
　　Mettaton開口：「我們出去吧。」  
  
　　然後在Napstablook回應前，他就率先離開，盡可能從容而不要看起來像奪門而出。  
  
　　「親愛的，抱歉，我改變主意了。」  
  
　　「噢……」  
  
　　鬼魂看起來沒有失望的樣子。  
  
　　「但你依然是我的首席DJ。」  
  
　　從他開始唱歌時就是。  
  
　　「那麼、我就在這想想合約的事吧。不必顧慮我了，親愛的。」  
  
　　「噢……好的。」  
  
　　Napstablook看著地下世界的巨星背對著他佇立在黑暗中，然後轉身，讓小屋的門關上。雖然鬼魂確實能伸出短短的「手」，但實際上不需要碰觸物體就能使其移動。  
  
　　他沒有再次鎖上門。事實上，從他穿牆進去、打算幫機器人開門時，就發現那扇門其實沒有鎖上。Napstablook相當確定原本是鎖上的，看來有誰在最近到訪過這裡，並且打開鎖進去了。  
  
　　也許……也許是屋子的主人曾經偷偷回來過一次？當他在廢墟的時候、在牧場的時候、又或者是戴著耳機埋首混音的時候。  
  
　　Mettaton適才帶著燦爛無比的笑容保證道：「他當然會回來！」Napstablook想那是為了安慰他所說的，但說不定、真的被Mettaton給說中了？如果是Mettaton所說的話，似乎就具有能夠實現的魔力。  
  
　　「我聽Undyne說你們關係非常好！」  
  
　　噢……是的。  
  
　　「不會就這樣一走了之的！」  
  
　　也許真是如此……？  
  
　　或者他如願以償得到了身體，便回來拜訪，只是恰好Blooky不在？聽起來很合理。  
  
　　這個念頭讓他輕快地左右擺動著，如同布料下擺的部份稍稍揚起。  
  
　　Mettaton注意到了，忍不住揚起嘴角，心想自己邀約他加入巡迴演出，Napstablook畢竟是開心的。  
  
　　想到籌備演出，Mettaton的心情也昂揚了起來。接下來他們會有很多時間在一起，不需要急於一時。有一天他會告訴Blooky……不過，既然能在一起的話，不告訴他或許也無所謂吧？  
  
　　Napstablook悠悠飄盪到他身邊，發呆似地看著前方，Mettaton順著他的視線望去。  
  
　　有個人類正遠遠地往這邊走來。  
  
　　Mettaton迫不及待（但他很完美地掩飾了這點）想告訴Frisk他將和Bl……Napstablook一起舉辦巡迴演出。而在他聽見Napstablook傻呼呼地問著人類的名字，並試圖以眼淚記住時，忍耐著不讓笑意浮現在臉上。  
  
  
 _-To be continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

　　「Alphys妳一定要幫我這個忙。」  
  
　　殺人機器雙手合十，朝她低下了頭。Alphys懷疑這個姿勢是Mettaton和她一起看動畫時學來的。即使他總是一邊看一邊嘲弄其中的內容，但似乎也有看得認真的時候。啊、當初看喵喵親親小可愛外傳：最後的冬季特賣結局的時候，他們兩個還哭成一團呢。  
  
　　「也、也不是不可以啦……」戴著眼鏡的御用科學家坐在她被書本與杯麵碗、美少女模型淹沒的桌前，一手撐著頭，另一手轉著筆，看起來有些困擾。「只是你確定要這麼做嗎？先和他討論會比較好吧……」  
  
　　「妳在說什麼呢，Blooky一定會答應的。」Mettaton昂起頭，兩手交疊在胸前，居高臨下睥睨著Alphys。  
  
　　果然沒兩下就回復成原本趾高氣昂的模樣，雖然這就是Mettaton的魅力所在──但偶爾也會想要埋怨呢。  
  
　　「呃……就算是這樣，還是和他討論才能確定該做什麼樣的身體吧……？就像這個Mettaton Ex是依照你的喜好打造出來的一樣？就算為了演出，打算和Ex的型態配合，不聽取使用者意見的話……」  
  
　　「不需要在意什麼配合不配合的啦，照我所說的去做就好了，絕對適合Blooky！」  
  
　　「噢……你看起來很有自信……」  
  
　　「因為我很了解他啊。」Mettaton笑瞇瞇地。  
  
　　「嗯──那好吧！畢竟我也喜歡做機器人……只是他真的想擁有身體嗎？」  
  
　　「會這麼說就表示妳一點都不了解鬼魂呢。」  
  
　　「是這樣嗎？」Alphys歪了歪頭。  
  
　　確實她聽說過鬼魂都有著對成為實體的渴求，但若Napstablook也是如此，為什麼不像其他家族成員一樣離開尋求身體呢？最初她找上的不是Napstablook而是另一個鬼魂，畢竟是有原因的。  
  
　　不僅僅因為他在經營著冷清的粉絲俱樂部，因此更容易藉由網路取得聯繫，而是他整個鬼散發出的強烈表現欲，讓她認為對方會對自己的提議有興趣。  
  
　　如果Napstablook沒有離家是因為他的表親，那麼落單之後又該怎麼解釋呢？為了家族經營的蝸牛牧場？為了蝸牛牧場中的蝸牛？真的是如此嗎？  
  
　　「好啦好啦開始工作吧，趁妳和我現在都有空的時候。」  
  
　　Mettaton保持著微笑，將她推上運輸帶，送到工作檯前。  
  
　　Alphys畢竟不是笨蛋──雖然Mettaton時常笑她空閒時老是像個輸家狂看動畫，個性也畏畏縮縮的，但成為御用科學家依然需要聰明的頭腦──然而她或許對鬼魂的個體差異性有著合理的推測，卻並不了解Napstablook。  
  
　　或者說，在這件事上錯估了Mettaton的算計。  
  
　　巡迴演出的籌備進行得很順利。雖然大多數怪物認為Shyren是個音痴，但Mettaton發現Shyren的嗓音事實上非常美妙。這和他以前對Shyren的印象符合，然而在她的姊妹fell down之後，Shyren就漸漸封閉了內心，也越來越不喜歡唱歌。  
  
　　Mettaton不知道是誰改變了Shyren，但現在的她能夠按照要求唱出各種和聲，配合度又極高、一點架子也沒有，簡直是完美的表演夥伴，唯一需要的就是鼓勵與讚美，以及消除不安──「觀眾的目光都會集中在我身上，不會有人在意妳的長相，好看的只要有我一個就夠了！」這種話由Mettaton說出口，效果奇佳，也確實紓解了Shyren的壓力。  
  
　　而Napstablook更是不用說了，雖然他以為Mettaton是在音樂分享網站上得知他的作品，但事實上從更久以前Mettaton就知道他的才華。大多數創作者對自己的作品有一份堅持與驕傲，也因此在合作時免不了衝突與妥協，但Napstablook沒有這個問題，對於Mettaton提出的意見照單全收。另一方面，Mettaton足夠了解他，而知道如何拿捏分寸，以主導整個表演，但又不過度折損Napstablook的揮灑空間。  
  
　　當Napstablook得到稱讚與打氣時，他能做到的事會超乎你的想像，並且、以相當可愛的方式，就像他的淚帽把戲一樣。  
  
　　雖然在Mettaton的想像中，Blooky對於這次的合作應該要再高興點。究竟是因為（從Napstablook的角度來看）他們交情不深而在情緒表現上有所保留，又或者是，嗯，Mettaton其實很不願意作這樣的猜測，但說不定他離開之後，Blooky又變得更不容易開心了點。  
  
　　即使Mettaton不會承認，這個猜測該死地合理。  
  
　　但他會補償Blooky的！藉著這次的演出，Napstablook的音樂會被更多人聽見，那些丟上舞台的鮮花不僅是為了Mettaton、同樣也是獻給他，Mettaton習於收到滿溢出來的恭維之詞也將反饋到Napstablook身上。以往總是被認為過於驚悚、異色的音樂，藉由與Mettaton共同演出就會成為潮流、得到肯定，這就是所謂的名人效應！他要給Napstablook的就是這個：整個地底世界甚至包含地上世界所有粉絲的 **愛** 。  
  
　　如此一來Napstablook就不會這麼悶悶不樂，他也就將功贖罪了。  
  
　　不僅如此，他還要送Napstablook一份大禮：美麗、功能齊備又兼顧的身體。就算Blooky從未表現出那樣的想望，但只要試過一次，就會明白擁有身體的優點。誰不想要能夠顯影在照片上呢？  
  
　　好吧，Mettaton承認，其實是因為如果Blooky有身體，他們就能互相碰觸了。但這同樣，是對Napstablook有好處的吧？  
  
　　「對對，以Mettaton Ex的外型為基礎，但呈現兩種截然不同的個性……主色調就用藍色吧？」機器人那軟管狀的手臂繞過來，奪走了Alphys手指間夾著的筆，擅自在設計草圖上寫上顏色指定，還精確地以六位色碼標示。  
  
　　「不要搶我的筆啦。」雖然這麼說著，Alphys卻自行從旁邊的筆筒抽出另一支筆，原本的就給Mettaton了。她的工作檯上同樣堆滿了東西，但至少是各式工具而沒有模型玩具，也沒有吃剩的食物包裝，所以看起來比她的書桌整潔了一點點。  
  
　　Alphys的筆尖在草圖上飛快滑動，三兩下就勾勒出一個和Mettaton Ex型態類似的外型。  
  
　　「我猜不要高跟靴吧？改成樸實一點的平底鞋造型。以及雖然提到DJ就會想到嘻哈風，但我總覺得──」  
  
　　「不要嘻哈風！要優雅內斂一點的。適合戴禮帽。」Mettaton堅決地表示。  
  
　　「禮帽？哇喔，那麼還是參考皮鞋的外觀，做出一點鞋跟的設計吧。但軀幹的部份因為涉及到機能，你又要在巡迴前完成的話……」  
  
　　「和我的樣式一樣就好。」  
  
　　「我也是這麼想的。『靈魂』就同樣存放在腰部……」  
  
　　「重點是臉！快畫臉！」  
  
　　「你打到我的手臂了啦！」  
  
　　博士挪動圖紙，在空白處以較大的比例繪製頭部的特寫。  
  
　　「頭髮的長度就和你差不多吧，但改成銀白色，然後髮質細軟一點，溫柔地垂在臉邊……」  
  
　　「『溫柔地垂在臉邊』！」Mettaton似乎覺得Alphys用的形容詞很逗趣，大笑了起來。這讓Alphys露出了缺乏信心的表情。  
  
　　「呃、總、總之，眼睛也設計成比較下垂的眼型……」  
  
　　「再稍微畫大一點。」  
  
　　依照Mettaton的要求，Alphys的筆唰唰地動著。  
  
　　「再大一點啦！」  
  
　　「再大就不好看了啦！」Alphys反駁。  
  
　　「但這模樣不對啊，一點都不像Blooky。啊、要是把眼睛畫成圓形水汪汪的──」Mettaton說著，拿起筆就要改，卻被Alphys以雙手蓋住他打算下筆的部位。  
  
　　「不行！那樣一點都不萌！絕對不萌！」腦中浮現某個與蔬菜同名的水中怪物的臉，Alphys大喊。  
  
　　「什麼萌不萌的，不要用那種奇怪的次文化專有名詞來形容我的Blooky！」Mettaton也在大喊，推擠著Alphys死黏在紙上的雙手。殺人機器的力氣當然比缺乏運動的科學家大多了，但Alphys傾全力奮勇抵抗，一時間居然僵持不下。  
  
　　「Alphys快放手──」  
  
　　「不──要──」  
  
　　機器人的手從紙上移開，轉而進攻科學家的胳肢窩。  
  
　　「啊哈哈……快住手──」被搔癢的Alphys一邊狂笑一邊在椅子上扭來扭去，然後咕咚一聲摔下來，連眼鏡都撞歪了。Mettaton發出一聲尖叫。  
  
　　「噢，親愛的，我很抱歉！妳沒事吧？」  
  
　　他伸長了軟管手臂，扶Alphys起身。Alphys滿頭大汗地將眼鏡推正：  
  
　　「Mettaton，我想……還是讓我見他一面吧，憑空想像太勉強了。」  
  
　　「唉……我同意。」Mettaton望了圖紙一眼。上面的機器人朝他羞澀地微笑著，很討喜，但就是無法和Blooky聯想在一塊。  
  
　　「不用弄得很正式，下次你們討論表演相關的事情時，跟我講一聲讓我過去就好了。當然我也會小心不要暴露你的祕密。」  
  
　　「好的，親愛的，Alphys，太謝謝妳了。」  
  
　　「別那麼說。」Alphys不太好意思地搔了搔臉頰，目光看往地上，「嘿……嘿！你拜託我幫忙，我很高興，Mettaton。」  
  
　　「我愛妳，親愛的。」機器人抱住了他軀殼的創造者，在她臉上親了一下。  
  
　　接著Mettaton放開Alphys，將食指按在耳際，昂起頭：「喂喂？Napstablook？」  
  
　　「咦、打算現在叫他過來嗎！」Alphys很是吃驚。雖然Mettaton沒有拿起手機，但他確實是在打電話，身為製造者的Alphys一看就明白了。她曾暗自期望Mettaton做這件事時會看起來像某個深愛紙箱的傳說中的傭兵，但顯然Mettaton不是宅宅。  
  
　　「這麼突然很不好意思，但現在有空嗎？嗯嗯……太好了，親愛的，那你到熱地Alphys博士的實驗室這來吧，迷路了就問皇家衛兵……就是那兩隻兔子和蜥蜴啦，現在不是衛兵了但還是常在附近約會。嗯、他們沒什麼可怕的啦。」  
  
　　結束了通話，Mettaton微笑著將身體靠上工作檯。  
  
　　「你們交換了電話號碼？」  
  
　　「嗯，我給了Blooky一支手機。」Mettaton說這句話的樣子，好像那是某種成就。  
  
　　「總、總覺得我需要一點心理準備啊……」科學家按著心口。  
  
　　「咦？沒事的啦，Blooky又不咬人。」  
  
　　「不是那個問題……」  
  
　　花不了太多時間，他倆就聽見大門敞開的聲音。Mettaton熱情地前往迎接，卻發現除了Napstablook，Shyren也一同出現在實驗室門口。  
  
　　「噢……我在路上遇到她，心想既然是討論巡迴演出的事……就邀請她過來了。」說著，Napstablook不安地觀察著Mettaton的臉色：「如果多此一舉了，我很抱歉……」  
  
　　「怎麼會呢，你這麼做非常貼心。」Mettaton臉上堆滿笑容，張開雙臂擁抱Shyren。這舉動嚇了她一跳，有那麼一瞬間她看起來像被撈上岸而在漁夫懷中掙扎的魚。  
  
　　其實Mettaton從未說他找Napstablook來是為了討論演出的事，但他同時也想起自己並未表明是以朋友的身份邀請他到家裡玩，於是馬上決定要將錯就錯。  
  
　　Mettaton有那麼一瞬間似乎也打算擁抱Napstablook，但馬上縮手了，並以輕巧的轉身及話語掩飾。不知內情者（例如Napstablook自身）大概會理解為他突然意識到沒有實體的鬼魂是無法擁抱的，但Alphys則明白並不完全是這麼一回事。  
  
　　Alphys的實驗室其實一點都不適合招待客人，但反正Napstablook與Shyren都不需要椅子，他們在那個曾被Alphys用來偷窺Frisk的大螢幕前「坐下」。  
  
　　「讓你們跑來熱地真是辛苦了，尤其是Shyren，要先喝杯水嗎？」一邊問著，機器人的手已咻地取來一杯水。雖然Undyne痛恨熱地，但她最近不時會來找Alphys，因此就算Mettaton不需要飲食，還是相當清楚從瀑布過來的怪物們通常有什麼樣的需求。  
  
　　Shyren還支支吾吾地想客套，杯子就遞到了眼前，她便接了下來。  
  
　　「噢，這位是Alphys，我想Shyren應該見過她？Alphys，旁邊這位就是Bl……Napstablook。」都怪剛才和Alphys討論時無所顧忌地Blooky連發，Mettaton的舌頭差點出買了他。  
  
　　Alphys有些心虛地朝Shyren笑了笑。她們確實見過，但不是特別好的回憶，Shyren的姊妹fell down後，成為了Alphys實驗室的犧牲品之一。雖然Alphys已向整個地下世界坦承過這個可怕的錯誤，也得到了原諒，她仍不免深感愧疚。  
  
　　因此，如果可以的話，她並不希望在這樣的狀況下見到Shyren啊啊啊！Mettaton顯然沒有想到這件事。  
  
　　但Shyren也朝她微笑，雖然那笑容乍看有些可怕，卻讓Alphys心安了不少。  
  
　　Alphys的目光轉往Napstablook，接著──她懷疑自己是否眼花──鬼魂似乎變得透明了一些，但當Alpyhs想看清楚時，Naptsablook又恢復到原本的珍珠白。  
  
　　「噢……妳好……」有禮貌的鬼魂說。  
  
　　「唉呀，看來我們的DJ有些害羞。」Mettaton不經意地說，「但放心吧，Alphys才是這房間裡最緊張的那個。那麼，雖然很突然，我想和你們談談開場曲目，我聽過了Napstablook昨天交來的新版本混音，這麼說吧……」  
  
　　話題一下子進入Alphys聽得一知半解的領域，過不了多久，就進入Alphys一頭霧水的領域。於是她起身為所有人泡杯茶，並取來洋芋片，開始一邊用手機看社群網站，為了Undyne與Papyrus的發文吃吃笑。  
  
　　但她依然注意到，Shyren很安靜，大多時候以點頭取代回答。Napstablook也差不多，只是有更多的「噢……好的，我很抱歉」。  
  
　　這是一隻溫和憂鬱的鬼魂。Alphys回想起她首次參加粉絲聚會，所見到的另一隻鬼魂，性格和Napstablook大異其趣，就連散發出來的微光，似乎都有著不同的色澤。  
  
　　也許Mettaton會不自覺將邀請他們參加自己的巡迴演出視為一種施恩，但在同樣性格內向的Alphys看來，Shyren和Napstablook答應邀約所付出的成本，甚至是比Mettaton還大的。  
  
　　這其中也包括了接受Mettaton的任性妄為與頤指氣使，但這方面Alphys倒是不擔心他們兩個。並且在表演這檔事上，Mettaton還是很值得信任的，不如說，沒有怪物會做得比他更好了。  
  
　　「……唉呀？時間有點晚了，我明天還有錄影，今天就到此為止吧。Napstablook請盡快把新的曲子給我。謝謝你們臨時過來，我很有信心，我們三個早該一起登台表演了。」  
  
　　Mettaton甜甜笑著，雙手一拍作了收尾，起身送客。  
  
　　鬼魂先行穿出了Alphys實驗室的大門，Shyren落後了，Mettaton陪著她到門口，正要為她按下開門鈕，小小的魚形怪物卻突然轉過身，看著Mettaton。  
  
　　「怎麼了？親愛的。」  
  
　　Shyren的眼神不安地飄忽，馬上從Mettaton的臉轉移到了地上、牆角，盡是些什麼也沒有的地方。  
  
　　「Hapstablook……？」尖銳細小的聲音響起。  
  
　　殺人機器的臉上仍掛著親切的微笑，但沒有回答，而是歪了歪頭表達他的困惑，像是不明白Shyren在說什麼。  
  
　　「……下次見。」害羞的怪物尾鰭一擺轉過了身，門一打開足夠她通過的隙縫，就急急忙忙「游」了出去。  
  
　　Shyren走後，Mettaton戲劇化地按住了心口──精確來說是左邊的胸口，畢竟他的心漂浮在腰部的液體槽中──大大吐出一口氣。  
  
　　嚇了一跳！為什麼Shyren會察覺？聽見那個名字時體內的運輸液好像一瞬間阻塞了一樣。第一個反應就是矇混過去，微笑，擺出困擾的表情，讓對方覺得是自己弄錯或表達不清，在絕大多數場合都管用。  
  
　　他蹲在地上摀住臉，設想既然Shyren都能看出端倪，要是Napstablook其實早就發覺了……畢竟他們以前親密無間……就是因為這樣Napstablook才沒有對這次的合作表露出興奮之情嗎？因為他在等他什麼時候才要承認並且道歉？  
  
　　不，這不是Napstablook。雖然手還摀在臉上，但Mettaton一下子清醒過來。他的表親確實與他十分親密，也很細心，但，由於他是個這麼善良踏實的鬼魂，Napstablook總是會以他人願意給予的資訊來做出相關的判斷，不會懷疑對方別有居心。也因此他總是擔心自己無法讀懂氣氛與暗示，而掃任何人的興。  
  
　　仔細回想自己到Napstablook門前拜訪時的狀況，至少那個時候Blooky沒有發覺他其實就是自己離家的表親，因為Napstablook不可能做那樣的演出。  
  
　　就算之後察覺了……Blooky也不可能若無其事吧？應該會……非常生氣才對吧？除非Blooky已經不再在乎他了。所以比較合理的解釋是，Blooky仍被他矇在鼓裡，沒有發現他就是他離家的表親。  
  
　　發現無論是哪種猜測都令他消沉，Mettaton拖著沉重的腳步，走上運輸帶，移動到Alphys的工作檯前。而御用科學家已經在那了。  
  
　　「我畫了新的草稿，Mettaton。」  
  
　　Alphys將圖紙推到他的面前。機器人瞄了一眼，然後就直盯著不放。  
  
　　「這真是……」Mettaon尋找著能描述他現在感覺的字眼：「太 **萌** 了親愛的……」  
  
　　「對吧？對吧？」Alphys眼睛一亮，「實際見過就明白了，他那無害而憂傷的氣質！同時像是在發呆和沉思的面無表情！硬要分類的話我想是 **天然系** ！」  
  
　　「那對好像隨時都會哭出來的眼睛，一定可以引起觀眾的母性！」  
  
　　「就是說！就是說！稍微下垂的自然粗眉、猶如害羞般被頭髮遮去了左眼、不敢直視他人而在低處游離的視線、但沉浸於混音時又會不自覺露出專注而銳利的眼神……」  
  
　　Alphys沒有注意到自己的描述已經開始夾雜了個人的腦補，但Mettaton也同樣只顧著想像草圖上的機器DJ動起來的樣子，一同陷入了興奮之情。  
  
　　「而且，噢天哪，明明五官沒有相似之處，但我一眼就看出來了這是Blooky！妳是個天才！親愛的！」  
  
　　Mettaton抱住她，開心得管狀手臂在她身上多繞了好幾圈。  
  
　　「哈哈、哈！謝了……」不管過了多久，Alphys還是不太會應對讚美，尤其是出自Mettaon之口的浮誇類型。「我等不及要將它完成了，雖然可能得熬夜趕工……」  
  
　　「邊界開放之後妳依然很忙呢。」Mettaton總算放開了他的閨密。  
  
　　「嗯……Toriel還是比較慎重的。」Alphys兩手交叉在胸前，表情變得苦惱而嚴肅，「雖然過了這麼多年，人類似乎已經淡忘了以前的戰爭與怪物的存在，而沒有成為我們回到地面生活的阻礙，但難保他們不會再次因恐懼而開始排斥怪物。所以這次要由我們在地底世界的出入口設下機關，若是有一天需要時至少能將他們擋在外面。她還說要是我們在地面建立了怪物社區，也必須準備好緊急時的禦敵方案，即便她想相信人類，也不能毫無防備。」  
  
　　「並不是一切都有童話結局，是嗎？」Mettaton環顧這間實驗室，這也是為什麼Alphys現在又是御用科學家了──祕密地，畢竟Toriel不希望太多怪物或人類知曉她認為有需要彼此防範──「但是，嘿，別擔心！我會讓人類都愛上怪物的，等他們看過我的表演！當然，在這方面妳同樣功不可沒。」  
  
　　「你知道當你偶爾想到要謙虛時，我都會不太習慣。」Alphys說著，笑了出來。　　  
  
　　「唉呀，親愛的，別那麼稱讚我，我會害羞的。」Mettaton眨了眨眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

　　為Napstablook準備的新身體完成的那一瞬間，Alphys幾乎是同時昏睡過去了，但她還是勉力移動到她為了徹夜工作而在工作間打的地鋪上，抓住枕頭鼾聲大作。不知道過了幾個小時後Alphys終於醒來，但仍一邊打著呵欠，撥電話給Mettaton，叫他過來看。  
  
　　蒼白、以藍色為基本色調的機器人閉著雙眼，靜靜躺在工作檯上，雖然Mettaton知道這是因為它尚未啟動，但依然覺得它像是睡著了一樣。  
  
　　它接近銀色的半長髮散落在冰冷的金屬檯面上，原本應該遮住左眼的頭髮也滑落下來，因而能清楚看見五官的完美對稱。臉部的金屬刻痕位置與Mettaton雷同，但也許是它的眉毛略為下垂的緣故，顯得有些像淚痕。  
  
　　腰部的「心」沉在底部，並且不像Mettaton的散發著微光，而是無生氣的白色。  
  
　　這甚至比Mettaton預期的還美。當然Mettaton知道它和自己用的是同個原型，一定會很美。但意識到這是為Napstablook打造的身體，Mettaon心中的情緒和當初獲得身體時，那純然因期待成真的激動，又稍有不同。  
  
　　「他太棒了，親愛的。」Mettaton悄聲說道。  
  
　　「嗯──這要等開始使用後才能確定，你也記得你的身體我一路做了不少調整。」說著，Alphys又打了個大呵欠，「那麼……接下來就交給你了，把Napstablook帶來時讓我知道。」  
  
　　「好的。當然。」Mettaton滿口答應。  
  
　　「唔……讓我再睡一會……Torial如果找我再叫醒我……」語畢，工作過度的科學家又倒回了她的床單上並瞬間熟睡。Mettaton將她攔腰抱起，一路運回寢室，將Alphys放到床上並拉好被子。疲憊的博士蜷成一團，咬著自己的尾巴入睡。  
  
　　接著他回到了工作間，藍色的機器人理所當然地仍沉睡著。  
  
　　Mettaton注視它良久，戴著白手套的手輕撫了一下它的臉頰，梳整它柔軟的髮絲，然後彎下腰，在它的嘴唇上輕輕印下一吻。  
  
　　感覺好極了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　敲了敲Napstablook的門沒有得到回應，Mettaton猜想他在蝸牛牧場，正打算過去，安靜的鬼魂就出現在他身後。  
  
　　「嗨，親愛的，我正想到牧場看看你是否在那兒呢。」  
  
　　不曉得是不是錯覺，Mettaton總覺得Napstablook看見他有些失望。失望？他，Mettaton，令人失望？怎麼可能呢。  
  
　　「噢……我是在牧場……但聽見了敲門聲……」  
  
　　怪物們重返地面的進展很順利，不少怪物已開始在地面興建居所，包括Asgore與Toriel，這意味著統治中心也會移到地面。但也有些怪物對回到地面生活並不那麼急切，Napstablook就是其中之一。  
  
　　就Mettaton所知，他有點兒擔心搬到地面上後，牧場的蝸牛們會覺得不習慣。  
  
　　一如既往擔心太多，他那心地柔軟的表親。  
  
　　「我想問你是否有時間和我喝杯下午茶？」  
  
　　鑑於上次的誤會，Mettaton這次選擇了單刀直入。  
  
　　「噢……你其實……可以打電話就好……」  
  
　　即使想要盡力表現親切，Mettaton聞言仍忍不住豎起了眉毛。這什麼像是婉拒追惱人追求者般的冷淡態度！  
  
　　但下一秒，Mettaton就又換上了笑瞇瞇的表情。  
  
　　「見到我你不高興嗎？」  
  
　　只是說出來的話不由得有些強硬。Napstablook如預料般慌張了起來。  
  
　　「噢……我是說……這樣太麻煩你了……」  
  
　　「一點都不會。」  
  
　　Napstablook半轉過身，如同想把臉藏住一樣：「噢……你特地跑來……應該由我招待你才對……請進……」  
  
　　Mettaon一個滑步，伸手擋在了Napstablook家的小門前，仍然笑容滿面：  
  
　　「既然有空的話，還是到我那裡吧，我準備了很棒的茶葉和點心。」  
  
　　表面圓滑實質蠻橫地掌握主導權雖然是Mettaton的作風，但他通常不會這樣對待Napstablook──如果他有意識到的話。然而現在，讓事態朝期望發展的想法超越了一切顧忌。  
  
　　即使Napstablook顯得有些害怕而讓整件事變得像一起綁架，Mettaton還是為順利將Napstablook帶到Alphys的實驗室而感到滿意。  
  
　　進到Alphys在熱地的實驗室，巨大螢幕前相當擋路且突兀地擺了一套鐵藝庭園桌椅，甚至還有毫無必要的遮陽傘。桌上端坐著一套茶具。  
  
　　噢，你問為什麼不是MTT牌的Mettaton蘇打，或其他任何MTT牌的飲料與食物？  
  
　　傻瓜，那種東西是賣給不相干的人，而不是用來招待在乎的對象的。你不會把甩鍋翻面時掉到地上的鬆餅拿給朋友吃吧？  
  
　　「金色花茶，希望你喜歡。」機器人傾斜表面畫著玫瑰的粉紅色茶壺，為鬼魂倒茶。原本Mettaton是不喝茶的（畢竟不需要），但為了招待Napstablook到家裡來玩，他特地要Alphys為他推薦茶葉，而同樣困擾的Alphys顯然向另一個「朋友」求助了。  
  
　　「噢……謝謝。」Napstablook讓盛滿熱茶的杯子漂浮起來，落入他短短的小手中。這其實只是做做樣子，杯子不是真的被他托在手裡，而是漂浮的位置剛好，於是看起來像是那麼一回事。只要是有和其他怪物來往過的鬼魂，多少都會下意識使用這種技巧，以不讓自己異於其他怪物之處過於突顯。  
  
　　不過茶倒是真的可以喝的。Napstablook啜了一小口，覺得被花茶的獨特香氣充滿了。  
  
　　Mettaton也享受著金色花茶的美味，以及，哼哼，將那個曾經奪取他們所有怪物靈魂的傢伙的同族曬乾沖泡的滋味。他可不在乎那實際上是王子Asriel什麼的，或者嚴格而言不能算是Asriel的錯什麼的，要是所有怪物都被奪取了靈魂，就再也不會有舞台與觀眾。有其他人同情那朵會說話的小花就夠了，他對此並不特別有興致。  
  
　　此時Mettaton突然意識到，或許是地下世界唯一一個沒被小花奪取靈魂的怪物正坐在他面前。當洪水般的白光襲來時，Napstablook只是關上了窗戶繼續他的混音工作，對世界差點毀滅渾然不覺。  
  
　　這真是太Blooky了。  
  
　　說不定Napstablook才是無敵的？但Mettaton寧願檢視這個命題的機會永遠不要到來。  
  
　　「好喝嗎？」Mettaton微笑。  
  
　　「啊？嗯……」被徵詢意見時Napstablook總是表現相當慌張，但他點了點頭，「有陽光的味道，噢……」  
  
　　「真是詩意。」Mettaton的笑容毫無變化。  
  
　　「噢……」像是不確定這是否是一句稱讚，Napstablook低下頭望著杯子。不過鬼並不會倒映在水面。  
  
　　他依然十分困惑，Mettaton邀請自己到家裡來是為了什麼？即使只是想要打發時間，Napstablook也從不是個好的聊天對象──況且，地下世界的巨星會需要打發時間嗎？他應該非常忙碌才對。  
  
　　於是鬼魂決定出聲探問：「那個……」  
  
　　沒想到粉紅色的機器人倏地站起，眼神直望著Napstablook。如果目光也有力道的話，Napstablook想必已被打飛出去。事實上，有那麼一瞬間他感覺自己變得更透明了點。  
  
　　「Na、Napstablook，」地下世界首席新聞主播吃螺絲可是非常罕見的，同時他還板著臉孔：  
  
　　「你喜歡我的身體嗎？」  
  
　　「…………？」  
  
　　鬼魂呆呆地仰望著身材修長的殺人機器。  
  
　　「這個問題並不難吧？」說著，Mettaton還朝前逼進了一步，並傾身向前。雖然他們之間隔著一張茶几，Napstablook還是不由得往後退了些──三分之一個身子因此穿過了椅背。  
  
　　「噢……我覺得……很棒。」  
  
　　不確定現在正在發生什麼事，但先迎合對方應該不會有錯？畢竟他看起來，嗯，不知道為什麼，好像在生氣。  
  
　　「對吧！這充滿表現力的五官！穿什麼都合適的身材比例！形狀完美的腿！還有能朝任何角度彎曲的手臂！用來刮盤一定得心應手吧！」  
  
　　「咦？噢噢……」原本討論的不是Mettaton Ex型態的身體嗎？為什麼話題好像繞到自己身上來了？Napstablook一頭霧水，彷彿他的眼淚都蒸騰成水汽繚繞在旁邊一樣。  
  
　　「既然你非常喜歡，我有個驚喜要給你！親愛的！放下你的茶杯，和我一起來吧！」  
  
　　就和被強制邀請喝下午茶時一樣，Napstablook再次被挾持到另一個地方──Alphys博士的工作間。  
  
　　但Napstablook只知道自己被帶進了一個陰暗的小房間，裡面還散發著機油、金屬、塗料等等的刺鼻氣味。「等等，我找一下燈──」Mettaton在牆上摸索時，Napstablook正不安地轉來轉去。  
  
　　隨著開關啪擦一聲亮起來的室內燈下，首先映入Napstablook眼簾的是如同手術檯般的長桌上，覆蓋著有些泛黃的白色薄布，而布料隆起的樣子，好像下面是一具屍體。  
  
　　比起害怕，Napstablook更希望能搞清楚接下來要發生什麼事。  
  
　　Mettaton走到工作檯旁，一手抓住白布，另一手高高舉起：  
  
　　「各位女士先生，容我為您介紹──」他以歡快的口吻說，如同正對著麥克風與鏡頭，還有聚光燈打在他身上，「我們才華洋溢的DJ、Napstablook！」  
  
　　話音落下，Mettaton將白布用力一扯，嶄新的藍色機器人展示在Napstablook面前。  
  
　　Napstablook看看那彷彿在熟睡的軀體，又看看Mettaon，臉上寫滿了疑惑。  
  
　　「怎麼樣？」Mettaton急切地問，「這很棒吧？當然了，他和我用的是同一個原型──我請Alphys為你做的──現在是你的了！」  
  
　　「噢、噢噢…………」Napstablook似乎受寵若驚。至少Mettaton希望他是受寵若驚。  
  
　　但即使只有萬分之一的機率，也不能讓他說出推辭或拒絕的話語，向來以能言善道自傲的Mettaton趁勝追擊。  
  
　　「這樣一來我們在舞台上會非常好看！我聽說人類非常喜歡對稱與成對的東西，而大多數的表演團體也會在外型上營造整體感！加上我們精彩的演出，一定會大受歡迎，怪物與人類的交流就會更加順利……況且，比起勉為其難地進駐假人，這樣的身體棒多了吧？」  
  
　　驚覺自己可能說溜嘴、Mettaton猛地咬住了下唇，然而於此同時，他看見Napstablook的眼淚正大顆大顆地滴下來。點很快連成了線，像兩道小瀑布，往下沖刷。  
  
　　等等，這真的不太妙，就算Napstablook一直都是個愛哭鬼，Mettaton還沒見過他的淚水如此大量地流淌。地面上的小水窪迅速地變成了大水窪，眼看就要淹滿整個工作間，若真是如此，Alphys的許多工具都要被浸壞了，更何況那些淚水似乎有比單純的鹽水更強大的破壞力。  
  
　　「怎、怎麼了？為什麼突然哭了？」  
  
　　幾乎想用手把源源不絕的淚水堵起來，但就算對方不是鬼魂，這同樣是無效的。  
  
　　啊，到底要怎麼安慰一個哭泣的鬼？他明明曾經很熟練的……  
  
　　「噢……對不起……我……」  
  
　　明白這會造成其他人的困擾，Napstablook努力地想停下淚水，但卻適得其反──想到自己不該讓工作間變成小池塘，就更難過了。  
  
　　「我只是……忍不住覺得……如果我的表親在就好了。」  
  
　　Mettaton的臉色一下子變得慘白。當然這是個比喻的說法。  
  
　　「不管是舞台……或是適合表演的身體……都是他最想要的東西……而不是我……噢……」  
  
　　「……你不想要嗎？」  
  
　　Mettaton低著頭，以冷硬的語氣說。並且，微微地，發著抖。  
  
　　「你不想要，身體嗎？」  
  
　　Napstablook看著態度突然轉變的機器人，真正地，有些嚇到了，眼淚漸漸收起。  
  
　　從沒聽過Mettaton這樣說話──當然，演戲的時候也許有，但面對自己時，他總是很親切友好的，頂多偶爾跋扈了些、不講理了些，但都不是這樣冰冷地、就像懷有殺意般地。  
  
　　「擁有身體，很棒唷，可以跳舞、拍照、在鏡子裡欣賞自己的打扮……擁抱和、接吻之類的，也都能夠辦到唷……？」  
  
　　「Me、Mettaton？」  
  
　　被叫喚名字的機器人猛然抬起頭，在燈光下能看見他的臉頰也是溼的。  
  
　　「有那麼多的鬼魂為了尋求實體不惜離開自己的家人，為什麼你卻不想要呢？我一直都不願說這種話……但這真的很奇怪！因為這樣一來，為了身體做了那麼卑鄙的事情的我，利用拋棄你所得到的身體大放異彩的我，不就只是軟弱又貪心而已嗎？是我不像你那麼好嗎？所以才殺死了以前的自己？」  
  
　　「殺、殺死……」Napstablook仍處於驚嚇狀態。  
  
　　Mettaton雙腿一軟，跪坐在地上，剛剛積起的淚水沾濕了他的膝蓋。他用雙手蓋住了臉，前髮也披散下來。  
  
　　「……Hapstablook？」鬼魂往下飄移，靠近啜泣的機器人。  
  
　　他伸出小小的手試圖碰到Mettaon。  
  
　　「注意到了嗎？如果你有身體，現在就可以摸摸我的頭或肩膀安慰我。如果你有身體，剛剛大哭時我就會給你一個擁抱。對於摸不著的鬼魂，其他怪物總有點不知該如何是好不是嗎？但有了身體之後，要建立起關係變得簡單多了。要得到注意也是。」  
  
　　Napstablook的手停在了半空中。  
  
　　「我本來沒有打算說這些的。如果我極力鼓吹你進駐這個身體，對我們的表演有多重要，你最後也會願意的吧。我知道的，我了解你，從來無法拒絕誠懇的請求。可是你為什麼在這千載難逢的機會送上眼前時，要提起我呢……」  
  
　　「噢……」  
  
　　「而且、你居然到現在才認出是我……？」  
  
　　不對、快停下，他都在說些什麼。明明就不希望被拆穿的。明明以Napstablook的個性，是不會去猜想別人對自己有所隱瞞的。況且，又有多少人能聯想到，自己從小形影不離的表親成了電視上的大明星。這些他都知道，沒有人比他更清楚了。為此感到失落只不過是任性。他難道還不夠任性嗎？  
  
　　但另一件沒有人比他更清楚的事就是，要讓Napstablook照你的期望去做某件事，最能確保成功的方式就是讓他感到 **有愧於你** 。  
  
　　這件事Mettaton清楚到落入潛意識等級。  
  
　　「噢……………………」  
  
　　Napstablook注視著他。伸出的手輕輕揮動，只掃過了Mettaton的前髮，並且穿了過去。  
  
　　他看了看自己的手，白色的帶點透明，可以稍微看見後面將臉埋在雙手中的Mettaton──Hapstablook，除此之外派不上什麼用場。  
  
　　鬼魂轉身，往躺在工作檯上的機器人飄去，到達它正上方時回頭望了Mettaton一眼。Mettaon傷心的樣子令他憂鬱。他扭過頭，一鼓作氣進入了藍色機器人腰部的「心」。  
  
　　Mettaton聽見有什麼從工作檯上落下、往這裡走動的聲音。他把臉從手中抬起來，看見一張憂傷而溫柔的臉正俯視著他。  
  
　　啊，眼睛也完全遵照當初寫的色號，Mettaton想。  
  
　　藍色的機器人蹲在他面前，伸出手，觸摸他的臉頰，為他抹去淚水。  
  
　　「噢……我很抱歉……」  
  
　　機器人開口，聲音經過電子器械而聽起來稍有不同，但Mettaton仍準確無誤地認出了他，就和當時那通call-in電話一樣。  
  
　　Mettaton雙腳瞬間恢復了力氣。他張開手臂、用力向前抱去，兩腿就像兔子般彈跳，將Napstablook撲倒在地，兩人一起浸在淚水中。  
  
　　在他們兩個來得及思考前Mettaton就狠狠吻上了Napstablook的嘴。Napstablook尚未閉起的嘴被輕易地入侵，原本只在Mettaton俏皮地朝鏡頭做鬼臉時會看見的粉紅色舌頭，現在正貪婪地舔過Napstablook的。  
  
　　這個身體真的很完美，不需要換氣，因此可以毫不間斷地持續吻下去。Mettaton將他所知的技巧全都用上了。  
  
　　吻得有些過於忘我，因此這花了Mettaton一些時間才注意到──雖然不會斷氣，但Napstablook看起來要機體過熱了。  
  
　　「Blooky！」Mettaton按住他，笑了出來。  
  
　　然後他又緊緊抱著他，好像他們身上的零件能嵌在一起似地。  
  
　　「噢……噢…………Hapstablook…………」還不習慣肢體交流的機器人笨拙地試著回抱他，雙手不得要領地在Mettaton的背上撫摸：「你……好重啊……」  
  
　　「我知道，很棒不是嗎？」  
  
　　Mettaton輕快地說。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Alphys伸伸懶腰，正疑惑自己睡了多久，拿起手機一看，滿滿的都是Toriel的簡訊（另外還有一些Undyne回覆她社群網路訊息的通知），嚇得趕緊埋首回應。回完後她緊張地盯著手機螢幕，直到Torie發了新的簡訊，告訴她這些事都不需要急著處理，還附帶上一個眨眼微笑的表情符號，Alphys才鬆了口氣。

　　安下心來肚子就餓了，心想應該還有一些杯麵的存貨，御用科學家粗大的尾巴搖搖晃晃，離開簡陋的臥室，朝她的書桌前進。於是在拿到杯麵前，Alphys就先看見了自己的兩個造物。

　　粉紅色的機器人正興高采烈地談論著某些和表演有關的話題，旁邊的藍色機器人雖然彬彬有禮地聽著，但看起來跼促不安。Alphys猜測著原因，或許是他還不習慣這個身體，又或者是更顯而易見的理由──Mettaton坐在他併攏的大腿上，一手還摟著他的脖子，說到興奮處還踢起腳來，連帶鐵藝花園椅都搖晃發出吱嘎聲。

　　慢著，這裡什麼時候出現了庭園桌椅組？還放在這麼礙事的地方！

　　不對，重點是Mettaton也我行我素得太讓人困擾……那說不定算得上某種性騷擾？還有明明說了Napstablook來時要告訴她的！咦？結論還是Mettaton我行我素得讓人困擾？

　　「咳咳、Mettaton……！」Alphys希望能提醒他收斂些，順便告知對方自己的到來。但也只有Mettaton似乎還沒注意到Alphys的出現，她十分確定藍色機器人從她走出偽裝成浴室的自動門時，就朝這裡瞄了幾眼，並一副欲言又止、不知道該不該打斷Mettaton告訴他有人來了的模樣。

　　「嗨，Alphys！」Mettaton以比平常還高的聲調向她打招呼，「來見過全新的Napstablook！當然，他本質上還是那個好鬼魂，但妳知道我的意思。」

　「呃，哈囉，Napstablook，我們之前見過。」不等Napstablook回話，Alphys就又轉向Mettaton：「我，那個，Mettaton，你答應過Napstablook來了要告訴我，要是有什麼差錯……」

　　「能出什麼差錯？我自己進入過機體，我知道那是怎麼一回事。」Mettaton不以為然地回答，「就連塞滿棉花的假人都可以讓鬼魂進駐了，妳做的機器更沒問題啦。」

　　雖然好像是在肯定Alphys的能力……但這態度也太高高在上啦！

　Alphys推推眼鏡，來掩飾她受到稱讚的不自在，才能試著板起臉孔：「To、Toriel傳了那麼多簡訊來也不告訴我一聲！」

　「我答應過不偷看妳手機，親愛的。」

　「總、總之！機體是否合適還是要聽Napstablook自己說！」Alphys放棄了和Mettaton對話，改向另一個應該比較平易近人的機器人發問：「你、那個，身體感覺還好嗎？有什麼不方便的地方？」

　　「噢……一切都好，我想。」Napstablook頻繁地眨著眼睛，並且一邊瞄著Mettaton的臉，顯示出他的緊繃。

　　「……Mettaton，如果可以的話，我希望你從Napstablook身上下來。」

　　Alphys終於忍不住提出要求。

　　「哦？為什麼？」Mettaton不滿地噘嘴。

　　「我……我不確定他的大腿能夠承受你的重量！我設計的時候沒有計算到這個！」Alphys快速答道，一邊暗暗佩服自己能想出這個理由──同時也是事實。

　　「那何不趁現在做耐重測試？」說著，Mettaton挪了挪屁股，更加往Napstablook身上躺。

　　「……你這樣我沒辦法專心和Napstablook說話。」

　　「哈！妳總算說出真心話了！」

　　「噢……」Napstablook發出意義不明的感嘆聲。Mettaton看了他一眼，閉上嘴，從他身上站了起來，走到另一張椅子上，交叉起修長的腿。

　　「妳有五分鐘。」Mettaton說。

　　Alphys受不了地睨了Mettaton一眼，走上前，示意Napstablook站起來。

　　「原地轉一圈試試……？噢，你會習慣那雙腳的，只要多練習。然後、你可以試著握住我的手？唉呀不必伸得那麼前面……果然還是空間感的問題？Mettaton一開始也是這樣，還摔跤了不少次……」

　　「別掀我的底。」Mettaton插嘴。Aphys沒理他。

　　「介意我看一下『心』的狀況？唔唔……」Alphys一手調整著鏡框，瞇起眼仔細看著在機器人腰部液體槽中漂浮的淡藍色心型物體。「目前還是『進駐』的狀態，也就是說你只是使用著這個容器。我想你有聽說過吧？鬼魂即使入主了假人，仍然不能稱為擁有實體，因為『容器』的狀態不會反映在『靈魂』上，哎要怎麼解釋呢……」

　　「比方說，如果把這個身體破壞掉，原本的鬼魂也不會因此消亡。」一旁的Mettaton說。

　　Alphys點點頭，「就是這樣，就像是屋子毀壞，但沒有傷及裡面的居住者。在某些契機下會發生真正的『結合』，條件我也不清楚，但Mettaton就是這樣，和其他怪物一樣，身體如果受到傷害，就會危及他的『存活』。」

　　「……就是這麼一回事。」Mettaton的微笑變得有些生硬。

　　那據說是相當罕見的──有些鬼魂終其一生也沒有達到（當然，既然不會隨著身體死亡，能否稱為「一生」也有待討論）。但，說來也許像在炫耀，Mettaton一得到這個身體，就幾乎是瞬間與它同化了。

　　因為他渴望這個身體的程度極端強烈，超乎想像。

　　那可是強烈到足以讓他背棄諾言，拋下Blooky的想望。

　　但也因此變得能夠被傷害，或許欲望的本質正是如此，同時令人無情與軟弱，而夢想正是欲望的一種型態。就Mettaton的狀況而言，他的夢想和這個身體牢牢地繫在一起，加上他是如此投身於夢想，性命當然也牢牢繫在一起。

　　Napstablook就不一樣了。即使是這樣完美的身體，也不足以讓他動心。Mettaton在Alphys進行檢查、甚至是Napstablook進入機體前就曉得這件事。但與Alphys如此明白地討論著，依然提醒了Mettaton，並不是他為Napstablook做了些什麼，而是相反過來，Napstablook為了他進入這個身體。

　　「所以，保持這樣也不見得是件壞事。如果只是容器損壞，Alphys總是能修好，甚至再造一個。」

　　「唉……我不喜歡這個話題……」Alphys的臉色變得有點灰暗，因為這句話的反面意味著Mettaton如果損壞得太嚴重，就可能會真正地消失。她討厭想像這件事。

　　「沒事的，我很強啊。」Mettaton討好地軟聲道。

　　「但是人類……啊啊、擔心這些也沒有用！總之，Napstablook如果有任何不方便的地方，或是需要追加功能的話請儘管和我說……你有我的手機號碼嗎？」

　　「噢噢……沒有……」Napstablook一邊掏出了手機。

　　Mettaton猛力在桌上一拍，站了起來，把另外兩人都嚇了一跳。

　　「Blooky跟我說就可以了，我幫妳轉達。」

　　「……你這是吃醋。」Alphys無奈地回答。

　　「我是。」

　　「噢……如果Mettaton不喜歡的話……」Napstablook小小聲插話。

　　「聽到了嗎？」Mettaton得意地抬起下巴。

　　「好吧好吧……」Alphys嘆氣，「反正Mettaton要是煩了就會把我的手機號碼或社群網站帳號給你……我接下來這陣子大概要地面和地底兩邊跑了……」

　　「嗯哼──也許吧。」

　　但Mettaton有自信這絕對不會發生──Napstablook根本不會提出任何要求。

　　「噢噢……兩位……雖然這很掃興……但我得回去餵蝸牛了……」Napstablook瞄了一眼手機上顯示的時間。

　　Mettaton瞪大眼睛：「有了這麼棒的身體，誰還需要在蝸牛牧場工作？」

　　藍色機器人歪歪頭，不明白這兩件事有什麼關係。Mettaton則馬上明白是自己犯了錯。

　　「我是說……這樣的身體在蝸牛牧場就不是工作，而是享受生活了！下次見，Blooky。」

　　Napstablook茅塞頓開地點了點頭，小幅度地朝兩人揮手告別，當他看著Mettaton時，雖然若有似無，但以Mettaton的理解，那絕對是──Blooky在微笑！

　　瞬間像是漏電般的觸感竄上頸椎。

　　目送藍色機器人小心翼翼地離開實驗室後，Mettaton還有點身處夢中，一旁沒注意到這點的Alphys開心地交疊雙手：「Mettaton，我真為你高興。」

　　「啊？是啊……」粉紅色機器人其實沒有太注意Alphys實際上講了什麼。

　　「我知道你一直在擔心這件事──但就像我說的，只要好好道歉，Napstablook不可能不原諒你的，果然沒錯吧？」

　　這句話就像一桶冰水。

　　「噢，我可沒擔心那種事！」

　　從不願示弱的超級巨星挺起了胸膛。

　　Alphys笑了笑，看起來很安心。

 

 

　　Napstablook戴著耳機，移動滑鼠，忙碌地操作混音軟體工作著──也許不該稱為工作，鑑於他現在進行的曲子是打算免費分享的，但就一個尚未經營起口碑的創意工作者而言，這確實也是工作的一種型態。他是如此地投入，以至於完全沒有注意到身後的牆壁正冒出一個粉紅色的大泡泡。

　　當粉紅色的泡泡完全探頭進Napstablook寒酸的小屋內，就能看出那其實是另一隻鬼魂。和Napstablook不同，他的眼神透露出調皮，並悄悄地（這裡不適用「躡手躡腳地」）朝他的表親靠近。

　　他偷偷將Napstablook的電腦主機挪動了幾吋，讓它發出聲響。當Napstablook注意到而看向右下時，再從他的左側大喊：

　　「嘿，Blooky！」

　　原本預期Napstablook會受到驚嚇，但他只是轉向了左邊，看著他擅自闖入的表親：

　　「噢……Hapstablook……是你啊。」

　　Hapstablook鼓起臉頰。

　　「又是這種反應，一點也不好玩。」

　　「噢……抱歉……」

　　「算了，反正你就是這樣。」

　　和另一隻蒼白的鬼魂不同，Hapstablook說話時頻繁地飄移、轉身，飛上飛下，配合豐富的表情，使得他說的每一句話都格外戲劇性。

　　「你在做什麼？」他咻地湊到Napstablook的電腦桌前，「新的曲子？」

　　「噢……只是混音。」Napstablook稍微移動了一下，讓Hapstablook能方便地觀看螢幕。

　　「沒有什麼『只是』混音這回事呀。你應該要對自己的專長有自信點，就像我一直說的那樣。」

　　Hapstablook點下了播放鍵，隨著喇叭流洩出的節奏擺動，閉上眼睛露出陶醉的神情。

　　「啊……感覺好像能就這樣編出一支舞。」

　　他偷偷睜開一隻眼，看見Napstablook目光看往低處，並不斷眨著眼睛。雖然表現得稍嫌過於收斂，但Hapstablook很清楚，那是Blooky因為讚美而害羞的樣子。

　　「只是……之前的曲子，網路上的大家不是很喜歡……」Napstablook解釋。

　　「嘿，這一首他們就會瘋狂愛上了，藝術就是這樣，越多人恨你只表示他們都看見了你。」Hapstablook停止舞動，飛下來擠到Napstablook身邊。

　　「噢……謝謝。」Napstablook停頓了一下，然後說：「所以……你來有什麼事嗎？」

　　「嗯？只是來看看我親愛的Blooky唷？畢竟就在隔壁呀？」Hapstablook睜著大眼，將嘴努成W字型，猛烈地散發出無辜的光芒。

　　「噢……只是想說明明整天都一起在牧場的……」

　　Napstablook老實地回答。Hapstablook知道自己的說詞沒有說服力，嘆了一口氣。

　　「現在牧場只剩你和我了。你還好嗎？Blooky。」

　　「還好，我猜……」

　　Hapstablook看著明顯情緒低落的Napstablook，油然而生一股抱抱他的衝動。但就算將「手」環上Blooky的「身體」也沒有任何實感，並且只要收緊一些，一樣會直接穿過去，頂多只有彼此的魔法元素互相擾亂的感覺。

　　啊啊，想抱抱他，久久地，緊緊地，溫暖親暱地，彷彿可以融化所有的哀傷。

　　唉，他一定是人類的電影看太多了，這不是鬼魂家族的傳統。

　　「……Happy，」Blooky罕見地以小名稱呼他，對此Hapstablook反而只有不妙的感覺，「你也想……去尋找身體嗎？」

　　Hapstablook沒能第一時間作出反應。之後他為此懊悔了相當久，但畢竟他才正想著擁有身體的好處。

　　「不會的，Blooky。」

　　但Hapstablook很快地給出一個有耐心的微笑，並柔聲回答。

　　「因為我絕對不會拋下你。」

　　Napstablook點了點頭，看上去安心了一些。這樣就可以了，Hapstablook想，反正他不可能找到自己希望的那種身體。他所知道的、踏上尋求實體之路的親戚幾乎都住進了假人裡頭，因為那是少數能找到的、沒有靈魂卻有怪物形體，同時又有著合適大小的東西了。沒有手腳、外型樸素、用處是拿來痛扁的假人……即使得到了也沒有用處，遑論為此離開Napstablook。

　　他理想中的身體不存在，到哪都沒有外表亮眼、身材曼妙，如同電影明星的身體空著能讓他進駐。也沒有能擁抱鬼魂的身體存在，除非Napstablook也成為了實體，但Hapstablook知道他不想。

　　「那你呢，Blooky？」

　　「噢……你明白的……」Napstablook十分認真地看著他，「我現在就很好了，有你在……」

　　哈啊、說這種話是合法的嗎？

　　Hapstablook湊上前去，在Napstablook的臉頰上親了一下。當然，只是看起來吻了一下，實際上無法碰到。

　　Napstablook紅著臉轉向了另外一邊，把Hapstablook逗笑了，讓他忍不住想繼續鬧他。

　　Hapstablook曾以為這樣的生活會持續到永遠──但Napstablook並不這麼想，雖然他表現得像是如此。

　　所以、當有一天他醒來而沒有聽見Hapstablook的敲門聲（Hapstablook一直以為是自己的敲門聲叫醒了Blooky，實際上那只是Napstablook出於貼心而裝作是這麼一回事），其實當下就有了預感。

　　他移動到門口……看見地上有張紙條，像是被從門縫下丟進來。當然，也有可能是被拿進來放在地上，畢竟Hapstablook老喜歡穿進他的小屋。

　　噢，當然了，那是Hapstablook寫的，他在讀之前就曉得了。

　　而淡粉紅色的紙條上只寫了「我很抱歉」。

　　Napstablook將那紙條放在桌上，出了門，轉往隔壁的小屋，推推門板，鎖住了，敲敲門，沒有回應。

　　他轉身，靠在門板上，看著周遭閃爍的岩壁，聽見不遠處傳來的流水聲，發了好一會呆。

　　接著Napstablook到牧場去，照顧蝸牛們，把原本分配給Hapstablook的工作也一併做了。

　　有件事不算太糟，以前那位經常來買蝸牛的熟客某一天消失了，所以他們也減少了蝸牛的飼養量，即使加上Hapstablook為了增加獲利而提議設置的閃電蝸牛區塊，他獨自一個還是應付得來……

　　Napstablook發現有微酸的水滴落到泥土裡，而那些水滴來自於他的眼睛。

　　噢……這沒關係……他經常哭，知道這無傷大雅。

　　只是現在沒有人會信心滿滿地為他打氣。只是這樣罷了。所以，哭得稍微久了一些也很正常。沒有關係……他知道會有這麼一天……那想必是非常值得追求的機會，他為Hapstablook感到開心……這是開心的淚水……

　　直到他注意到有隻小小的魚形怪物躲在角落時，都還沒停下流淚。

　　Shyren看起來很不知所措，甚至講不出一句話，只是發出了一些遲疑的聲音。Napstablook想起來，今天是她和Hapstablook一塊練唱的日子，通常他也會在這時候跟他們分享自己最近的作品。

　　他應該要為她說明狀況……作為一個和善的鄰居甚至是朋友……她太害羞了而不知道要怎麼開口問……他有義務……

　　「現在實在沒有心情這麼做。抱歉。」

　　小小的魚形怪物嚇了一跳，然後一溜煙跑走了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　「啊？Napstablook？他？」  
  
　　雖然並非本意，Undyne這麼問時看起來惡狠狠的。Mettaton可以感覺到躲在他身後的Blooky緊緊抓住他的肩膀。Mettaton露出招牌笑容。  
  
　　「正是如此。Alphys博士為他做了個新身體。」  
  
　　「我還以為你分裂成了兩個，簡直是惡夢。」  
  
　　穿著黑色皮外套的前皇家衛隊隊長交叉雙臂，再一次不帶惡意但有些傷人地說。今天的她是休閒打扮，也許正要去找Alphys，但總之在瀑布先遇見了他倆。  
  
　　雖然Mettaton懷疑他和Frisk戰鬥時，Undyne並沒有轉開電視，也就是說當天創下有史以來新高的收視率中並沒有Undyne的一份，但Undyne見過他這個型態。以前Mettaton去拜訪過Undyne在瀑布的家一次，當時他為了「保持低調」而是以Mettaton Ex的型態前往的，畢竟那時他的這個型態還沒有出現在螢幕上過。  
  
　　也因此，Undyne毫無困難地認出了他。  
  
　　「噢，這世界可承受不了有兩個我這麼棒的事。」  
  
　　「對……對……是承受不了。」Undyne翻了翻白眼。「然後為什麼你們兩個混到了一塊？」  
  
　　「Alphys沒告訴妳？」Mettaton挑起細細的眉毛，將Napstablook從身後扯出，並用力摟緊了他的肩膀：「我們兩個……正在約會！」  
  
　　 **「啥！！？？」** Undyne大吼。  
  
　　Napstablook的身體變得非常僵硬──並不僅僅是因為他現在也是由金屬與魔法組成的。  
  
　　地下世界的首席戰士以可怕的表情來回看著他們兩個。  
  
　　 **「你被弄成這樣並且你們現在在約會？？？」**  
  
　　顯然她說話的對象是Napstablook，並且異常地激動。  
  
　　下一個瞬間！Undyne抽出了長矛，兩手握緊，看起來準備好隨時開打： **「你惹上了麻煩嗎Napstablook要是這傢伙脅迫你你可以跟我說！？！？」**  
  
　　「哇嗚，冷靜點，Undyne。為什麼會跳到這種結論？」Mettaton揮舞著雙手，似乎試圖和緩氣氛。  
  
　　 **「我可不能想像他出於自願做出這種改變！？而且跟你約會！？」** Undyne仍在咆哮。  
  
　　「這真失禮，雖然我並不想跟妳動手……」Mettaton困擾地撥了撥遮住右眼的前髮，接著語調一轉，變得非常危險：  
  
　　「如果妳打算妨礙我們的約會，我可不會袖手旁觀！」  
  
　　而變化的不只是他說話的音調，Mettaton的身體發出一陣強光，接著登場的是……METTATON NEO！！！  
  
　　我的天啊，惡夢一場。  
  
　　Undyne的長矛對準了機器人，而Mettaton Neo的加農砲也高高舉起，兩邊劍拔弩張、一觸即發，唯一有可能勸架的Napstablook完全沉默，只差沒口吐白沫了……？  
  
　　幸好在這個時候，電話鈴聲響起，來自Undyne的牛仔褲後口袋。  
  
　　英雄與殺人機器互看了一眼，接著他們都禮貌地收起了武器，因為他們想到了同一件事。  
  
　　「喂？Alphys？我在路上了……再等我一下……妳可以先看個動畫什麼的……噢當然等我到了我們可以再看一次？」  
  
　　約會遲到的英雄一邊向女友道歉，一邊往她本來該去的方向走去，經過Napstablook身邊時拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他之後如果有需要，仍然可以向她求救。  
  
　　「呼，真是不講理，難怪Alphys喜歡她。」Mettaton作勢抹掉額角的汗，已經變回了Mettaton Ex的樣態。  
  
　　「……Blooky？」  
  
　　藍色的機器人依然沒有反應，Mettaton仔細觀察他的樣子，發現他眼神渙散、瞳孔失焦。或者該說，像是張著眼睛睡著了般。  
  
　　Mettaton緊張起來，試著叫喚、戳他身上任何像是按鈕的東西試圖弄醒他，甚至還敲了敲藍色機器人的胸口──對付電器時這通常有用，但他一定是過於慌張了，才沒意識到在他面前的可不是電視或微波爐，而是Alphys的最高傑作，如同他自己。  
  
　　也因此Mettaton花了幾十秒才想到要察看「心」的狀態，而令他靈魂都為之凍結的是，藍色機器人的心就如同未啟動時一樣，蒼白而黯淡地，沉在液體槽的底部。  
  
　　「不，這不可能……？是Alphys的裝置出錯了？Blooky！」  
  
　　沒有任何回應，Mettaton試著聯繫Alphys，但該死地，她仍在忙線中。  
  
　　為了宣洩心中的慌張，Mettaton透過社群網站對Alphys洗了一大堆私訊：  
  
　　「Alphys！Blooky不動了！」  
  
　　「我想他壞了？？？」  
  
　　「我確定他今天早上才充過電！我們一起充的！用同一條充電線！」  
  
　　「總之妳快點回我留言！」  
  
　　「我要崩潰了我怎麼叫他都不理我。」  
  
　　「天啊天啊天啊。」  
  
　　諸如此類。  
  
　　狂洗私訊後Mettaton感到冷靜了一點，於是他咬了咬牙，決定先把藍色機器人拖到還是Hapstablook時所住的小屋內，不管Alphys能不能趕到，在那裡總是比較方便檢查Napstablook的狀況。好在他們離Blook家族的牧場已經不遠了。  
  
　　他的金屬軟管手臂將藍色機器人捲了幾圈，高舉過頭，一路抬到赭紅色的鬼魂小屋前，一腳踢開了門。Mettaton原本打定主意用上能把鎖起的門踹落的力道，沒想到門並未上鎖，順利地打開了。他沒有去多想這件事，急忙將Napstablook放在他的粉紅色圓形地毯上，甚至踢亂了地上擺放的日記本。  
  
　　依然毫無反應，雙眼仍茫然望著前方，嘴微微打開。Mettaton心亂如麻，到底有什麼能先做的？人工呼吸？人類的電視上都這麼演，而且似乎效用奇佳，或許Napstablook也會像那樣猛吸一口氣、吐出一些水活過來？  
  
　　那就做吧！Mettaton照著記憶中的方式用口覆蓋住藍色機器人的嘴，正要呼氣時才發現──自己根本沒有肺啊。Napstablook也是。  
  
　　「噢……」  
  
　　熟悉的聲音傳來，Mettaton朝門口望去，敞開的大門前有隻戴著耳機的鬼魂。  
  
　　「Blooky！」Mettaton驚喜地大叫，接著意識到Napstablook正盯著看的是什麼。藍色機器人的腦袋仍枕在他的膝蓋上，並且Napstablook想必目擊了剛才那一幕。  
  
　　「這不是你想的那樣！我以為你昏過去了，所以、呃、只是嘗試……」Mettaton急忙說，但越解釋卻顯得越可疑。  
  
　　然而鬼魂善體人意地點了點頭。  
  
　　「我懂的……Mettaton。」  
  
　　等等，到底是、懂了什麼？Mettaton暗自抓住了粉紅色地毯的邊緣，用力揉皺。  
  
　　但先不管這個，有其他更重要的問題需要釐清。  
  
　　「為什麼你在這裡，Blooky？」將藍色機器人放回地毯上躺好，Mettaon小心地問。  
  
　　Napstablook看起來有些迷惑。  
  
　　「你和Undyne要打起來的樣子……我就想，那我先走一步好了……」  
  
　　噢對，他們本來就是要到Napstablook的家來，Mettaton堅持要幫他一起處理將牧場搬移到地面上的事。Mettaton甚至已經決定好了Napstablook在地面上的新居要落成在哪裡──離他很近的地方，當然，並且會於公餘私都與他一起度過大量的時間，和以前一樣。  
  
　　鬼魂低下頭：「抱歉……並不是我不想幫你，但Undyne……」  
  
　　「我知道，沒有任何怪物想與她為敵。放心吧，我們沒有打起來。」Mettaton表示他理解，想想自己也是一時衝動。然而Blooky剛剛所說的根本不是重點。  
  
　　「所以、嗯、你沒有注意到你離開了身體？」他以下巴指了指後面的機器人。  
  
　　「噢……我想沒有。聽到聲音過來後，嚇了一跳。」  
  
　　Napstablook含糊地帶過他究竟是被什麼景象嚇了一跳。  
  
　　「我還以為你從來不會被嚇到呢。」感覺到對方的尷尬，Mettaton試圖講些輕鬆的話。其實最被嚇得不輕的應該是他自己。  
  
　　這個Napstablook被「嚇得魂飛魄散」的小插曲似乎含有某些重大的意義，但此時此刻，Mettaton還不願去解讀。  
  
　　「沒有這回事吧？我……還滿容易受驚？」Napstablook偏了偏頭，正在回想。  
  
　　「以前我千方百計想嚇你一跳都沒有成功啊？」機器人一臉狐疑。  
  
　　「噢……有啊？我每次都覺得心臟砰砰跳……雖然我沒有心臟……」  
  
　　Mettaton安靜了幾秒鐘，腦中飛快回想以前他試圖嚇Napstablook一跳的各種情景。  
  
　　「Mettaton？」  
  
　　「你願意再次進去嗎？」Mettaton指了指那徒剩軀殼的藍色機器人。「因為我現在非常地想抱抱你。」  
  
　　「……現在，也覺得嚇了一跳。並且，好吧……我是說，好。」Napstablook靠近靜置的機器人，然後再次進入那顆蒼白的心、使它亮起。  
  
　　粉紅色機器人以近乎絕望的力道抱住他好一陣子。應該有，兩分鐘，直到Mettaton聽見社群網站新訊息的提醒音。  
  
　　「『你有沒有先試著敲一敲？』──謝了，Alphys。」唸出Alphys的回覆，Mettaton翻了翻白眼。  
  
　　接著他拉起藍色機器人的手：「走吧，我們該抓緊時間整理你的東西。」  
  
　　那天結束後Napstablook幾乎忘記了這個插曲，因為真正席捲他對這次行程印象的是，整理屋內物品時Mettaton看見了他小小的MTT週邊收藏──並不是很狂熱的那種，大部分只是一些海報與傳單，畢竟他也無力負擔太多，然而Napstablook還是難堪得無地自容。  
  
　　但對Mettaton而言就是另一回事了（不過他翻出那些MTT週邊時確實感到得意洋洋）。與他不同，Napstablook並不是那麼緊密地和這個身體聯繫在一起。雖然他樂觀地覺得只是「還」沒有緊密連結，然而這雖然是Napstablook第一次無意識地脫離身體，卻並不是最後一次。  
  
　　似乎只要當Napstablook處於專注、有些渾然忘我的狀態時，就有可能發生。包括極端緊繃與極端放鬆的時刻，有一次他完成混音工作之後，離開電腦前就忘了帶上他的身體。  
  
　　要不了幾次，Napstablook就開始為這件事道歉。一部分的Mettaton跺著腳認為他確實應該道歉，另一部份的Mettaton認為該道歉的是自己。  
  
　　很快地，Napstablook看起來像時時刻刻都在注意自己有沒有好好待在身體裡，甚至超乎了必要的程度。他混淆他人語意的狀況越來越嚴重，Mettaton看出那是因為他漏聽了卻又不敢開口請對方再說一次。  
  
　　Mettaton幾次想找Alphys談談這件事，但首先她最近很忙──大多數的怪物都已經在地面上安頓好新家，他們古怪而生機盎然的王國正於陽光下寫著新的歷史，Alphys處理好通往地下世界入口的機關後，依然為新王國的防衛疲於奔命。即使Alphys有剩下的私人時間，她現在也有其他能共度的對象。  
  
　　其次，Mettaton發現自己難以向她坦承，這整件事都是出於他自己的私心，而不是Napstablook的需要。他甚至還欠他一個道歉。  
  
　　有時候那種「你一切都好吧，我的朋友」的氛圍，很難讓你吐露自己其實並不太好的事實。  
  
　　哦不不不……他是怪物世界的巨星Mettaton，怎麼可能會不好呢？即使怪物們的遷移讓節目停了一陣子，但正好用來準備巡演，於此同時MTT牌的各項產品也如火如荼地拓展往人類世界。加上與他分開已久的表親也待在他身邊一起籌備巡迴演出，沒有理由過得不好！  
  
　　Alphys認為現在的Mettaton不需要特別問候與關心，並非毫無理由。  
  
　　至於Alphys以外的怪物，都不清楚他與Napstablook的關係。比方說Mettaton懷疑Undyne到現在仍然沒有意識到，他就是以前居住在Napstablook隔壁的那個鬼魂（並不是說Mettaton會想找她商談此事）。知道他就是Hapstablook的只有Alphys、Blooky、Shyren……  
  
　　對了！Shyren！他居然略過了她！雖然這其實不怎麼意外，她太安靜溫順，並且，自從那次在實驗室被Mettaton裝傻帶過後，Shyren再也沒有提起Hapstablook這個名字。  
  
　　但Mettaton很難想像自己向她談起這個，嗯，生活中的小困擾。他們確實曾經是一起唱歌的同伴，然而Mettaton不告而別，如果他欠Napstablook一個道歉，似乎也欠Shyren。  
  
　　噢！不幸！孤獨！令人神傷！這難道就是名人的宿命？  
  
　　Mettaton將手背碰在額前，擺出一個戲劇化的動作。這總是有助於化解危機，例如當烹飪節目中的蛋炒焦了的時候。  
  
　　而在MTT豪華大宅柱子後的某條小魚看見Mettaton華麗地轉了一圈跪坐在地，暗暗心驚，不確定自己是否該在這個時間點出現，即使他們已經約好了。  
  
　　幸好Mettaton總算擺完了他的姿勢，開始表現得像是在等待客人，Shyren見機不可失，趕緊從柱後繞出。  
  
　　「噢！Shyren！妳準時到了，就和平常一樣。」Mettaton一見到她就堆滿笑容。「Lemon Bread還好嗎？妳說服她來看我們的演出了嗎？」  
  
　　Shyren點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，十分認真地回應Mettaton用來開啟對話的客套話題：「她說……她的『某些部份』還不同意。」  
  
　　「如果這會有幫助的話，他們『每一個』都能得到一張票。」Mettaton眨了眨眼。  
  
　　Shyren搖搖頭，似乎無意繼續這個話題，而是東張西望了一下。Mettaton知道她在找誰，很快地接話：  
  
　　「Napstablook最近狀況不太好，我要他休息，跳過一次合練不會怎麼樣的。」  
  
　　一邊說，Mettaton領著Shyren，到達他搬到地面上後，在住屋內新建的錄音室。這棟大宅中甚至也有攝影棚。  
  
　　對Mettaton來說沒有公私分明這種事。有了這樣的建置，在住處就能進行工作，非常方便。他也為Napstablook另外設置了專屬工作室，如果不是Blooky還放不下他的蝸牛牧場，Mettaton本來預計是蠻橫地，呃，好言相勸他和自己同住的。這屋子夠大，他們都能保有足夠的隱私，如果Napstablook需要的話。  
  
　　「所以，今天就配合錄音，專注在練習我們兩個的和聲吧。」  
  
　　Mettaton一邊驕傲地向Shyren展示新穎高級的錄音室。在Shyren進門後，他便關上房門，阻絕了外面的聲音。  
  
　　Shyren點點頭，但看來猶豫著想說些什麼，Mettaton選擇等待幾秒鐘。當你有一些內向害羞的朋友時，這樣的技巧十分必須。  
  
　　「Na……Napstablook他、還好嗎？」  
  
　　「沒事、沒事。只是最近有些勞累而已，妳明白的，搬家之類的事不怎麼符合他的個性。妳先到麥克風前吧。」  
  
　　Mettaton語調輕快，站到了設備前，示意Shyren進入錄音區。Shyren自行戴上了耳機，準備好對著麥克風歌唱。Mettaton打開了麥克風的收音。  
  
　　他打了個手勢，魚兒明白他的意思，就著麥克風發出高低音，確認運作正常。  
  
　　「完美，親愛的。」Mettaton笑容滿面，也站起身準備進入錄音區。  
  
　　「Mettaton……」  
  
　　Shyren的聲音透過麥克風傳了出來。  
  
　　「什麼事，親愛的？」  
  
　　「我、來的時候看見Napstablook……」Shyren像是不確定自己真的要說出這些話，語氣單薄又微微發抖，「鬼魂的模樣。」  
  
　　Mettaton的笑容紋風不動，即使混合怒氣與擔憂的情緒正衝上他的胸口（這裡依然是，文學性的描述）。  
  
　　「在哪裡看見的？」  
  
　　「蝸牛牧場。我是說，他看起來很好……還主動向到訪的Toriel打了招呼。」  
  
　　以Napstablook而言，這表示他心情不錯。  
  
　　「哦。」Mettaton如此回答。  
  
　　「……你還好嗎，Mettaton？」  
  
　　「為什麼要這麼問呢？好了，我們沒有太多時間閒聊，不如我直接把曲目播放下去了？」Mettaton優雅地笑了笑。  
  
　　「Ha……Hapstablook！」  
  
　　Mettaton從沒聽過Shyren用這種音量說話，透過麥克風放大後，他甚至感到耳朵嗡嗡作響。好刺耳啊，那個名字。  
  
　　Shyren似乎也被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，再次開口時又顯得怯生生的。但她仍是鼓起勇氣繼續說了。  
  
　　「我、我想告訴你，Napstablook就算沒有那個身體，也沒事的，不需要……」  
  
　　「不需要我多管閒事是嗎？」  
  
　　Mettaton知道自己應該對Shyren友善一點的。就像他對Napstablook也是如此。  
  
　　「他從來不想要身體，是我強迫了他。說點什麼我不知道的事吧？啊、比方說我只是他的壓力來源？噢不──真可惜，這些我 **全都知道** 。我是個惡棍，並且不知悔改──」  
  
　　「不、不是的！」Shyren驚慌地打斷了他。就Shyren的標準來說，這個舉動英勇無比。  
  
　　「你不在……他很傷心！但後來你出現了……我是說，在電視上。他……就算是消沉得跑去了廢墟的日子，也一定會在節目播出前回來……」  
  
　　Shyren破碎地說著。  
  
　　「……他不曉得那就是我。」Mettaton反駁。  
  
　　小魚用力甩了甩頭，「但是……你還不懂嗎？你總是可以讓他開心……只有你。」  
  
　　Mettaton沉默良久，久到Shyren開始思考自己是否該繼續說下去，但她覺得自己快到極限了。  
  
　　「……哈、真的淨說些我早就知道的事呢。我們開始練習吧，浪費太多時間了。」  
  
　　接著Mettaton切下了播放鍵，歌曲的前奏從耳機中流洩出來，Shyren聽不見外界的任何聲音。  
  
　　因此當Mettaton在她旁邊同樣戴上耳機時，所說的那句話到底是不是「謝謝」，她光看口型實在無法完全確定。  
  
　　那一天的練習，Mettaton一開始唱得很差，但慢慢也恢復了該有的水準，不愧是專業演藝家。


	6. Chapter 6

　　Hapstablook喜歡唱歌。而Napstablook則喜歡聽他唱。  
  
　　接著Hapstablook發現自己更喜歡有人聽自己唱。  
  
　　不只是唱而已，Hapstablook的眼神、表情、動作、對歌曲的重新詮釋……那是一場「表演」。  
  
　　表演時的Hapstablook非常有魅力，至少對Napstablook而言如此。即使只是清唱、即使是以朦朧的靈體，都這麼有魅力，因此當Hapstablook向他透露自己的夢想是成為電視明星時，Napstablook沒有懷疑過他的表親有能力達成這個夢想。  
  
　　Hapstablook自然邀請過Napstablook和他一起合唱，Napstablook試了，先不論唱得如何，他覺得自己不適合，感到不自在。另一方面，確實也唱得不怎麼樣。  
  
　　那時Hapstablook聳聳肩，覺得並不太意外。雖然話題很快被帶開，但Napstablook第一次有種，自己跟不上Hapstablook的感覺。  
  
　　更精確地說，自己跟不上Hapstablook，而他也不會慢下來等自己的感覺。  
  
　　要成為電視明星，需要堅定的決心。並且不會有餘裕顧及與這個業界無緣的自己。  
  
　　恰好是在那個時候，Napstablook有了自己的電腦，能夠連上地下網路。在那裡他發現，不一定要擁有歌喉才能成為音樂人。  
  
　　他首先選擇學習的音樂技巧，就是混音，用Hapstablook最近常唱的歌。而後他展示給Hapstablook看，愛唱歌的鬼魂相當驚喜。  
  
　　「等我成為了電視明星，你就是我的首席DJ……不如說，你已經是我的首席DJ了！」  
  
　　比起高興，Napstablook當下更感到安心。  
  
　　「我、你、加上Shyren，已經是個完美的表演組合了！」  
  
　　散發著粉紅色光芒的鬼魂雀躍地飛舞著，聽他描繪那樣的未來，雖然有點難以想像自己站在觀眾面前的樣子，但就連Napstablook也感染到了那份喜悅與期盼。  
  
　　Napstablook提議Hapstablook透過網路經營自己的粉絲俱樂部，而他也確實這麼做了。第一次聚會後Napstablook問他狀況如何，後者若有所思而沒有馬上注意到他的問題（這以Hapstablook來說並不尋常），然後笑著說很順利，他遇見了一位有點矬，但也相當有趣的怪物。  
  
　　他迴避了關於人數的話題，所以Napstablook猜想沒有太多人到場。總是個開始，Napstablook這麼認為。  
  
　　雖然Hapstablook仍熱衷於粉絲俱樂部的聚會，並且每次聚會前都顯得滿懷期待，但他卻越來越少談論關於成為明星的事。  
  
　　Napstablook試著不經意地帶起這個話題，Hapstablook回答時眼神飄移，並且聽起來像在自言自語：  
  
　　「現在這樣……沒辦法呢……」  
  
　　Napstablook想他知道Hapstablook指的是什麼。許多鬼魂都有成為實體的渴望，理由不盡相同，甚至有時也不甚具體，是一種日積月累的、難以簡單敘述的渴求。  
  
　　至少Hapstablook的理由很鮮明，容易理解……容易接受。  
  
　　如果擁有身體才能站在舞台上的話……Napstablook第一次開始思考擁有身體這件事。真奇怪，以往家族成員的離去從沒影響過他。  
  
　　而現在，一旦有家族成員踏上尋求身體的旅程，Napstablook就忍不住覺得，也許下一個就會是Hapstablook。  
  
　　果真如此。  
  
　　至少Hapstablook是最後一個。這麼一想，Napstablook不禁覺得也許Hapstablook已經陪他夠久了……  
  
　　但這並沒有減緩多少沮喪。即使有，在河流般的憂鬱面前也只像是用雙手掬起了一捧。  
  
　　在這種狀態下依然能夠進行每天的例行工作，Napstablook自己都覺得驚訝。最大的變化是他不再作曲了，也不再混音。他花更多的時間在廢墟，為了不見到任何怪物。  
  
　　直到有一天Shyren告訴他，最近在電視上似乎即將開播某個相當有趣的新節目，邀他一起觀賞。  
  
　　Napstablook一眼就被迷住了。  
  
　　居然有怪物能那樣表演，那樣歌唱、演出、說話、舞蹈、擺姿勢……Mettaton的魅力為他注入了一股力量，從此Napstablook的生活不再只是淡藍色的抑鬱河流，而是激盪著愉快的粉紅色水花。  
  
　　他沒有花太多時間考慮就用積蓄買了電視，設定好Mettaton演出的頻道後就未曾轉台過。  
  
　　他又開始混音與作曲了，並持續發表在音樂分享網站上。當他這麼做時，他覺得也許Hapstablook會在某處聽見他的作品，如果他的曲子越好、越多人分享，這個機會就越大。  
  
　　就像整個地下世界都在看Mettaton表演一樣。當然Napstablook不需要整個地下世界，他只需要Hapstablook。  
  
　　他仍想念他的表親，非常，但只要他持續創作音樂，就覺得自己和他並不是完全切斷了聯繫。  
  
　　並且，在觀賞Mettaton的節目時，他甚至感覺沒那麼想念他了。  
  
　　Mettaton邀請那個親切人類作為來賓的特別節目太有趣了，Napstablook相當慶幸自己已經完成了手邊在作業的CD，能夠完整收看每一段節目。倒也不是說他以前曾經錯過任何Mettaton的節目。  
  
　　各種型態的節目在Mettaton非凡的演出與主持下，加上難以預料的人類、以及首次參與的Alphys博士，變得無比精彩。而最後Mettaton與人類的「戰鬥」，更是前所未見，Mettaton甚至還展示了全新的造型！  
  
　　然而在氣氛達到高潮時，Mettaton卻說這就要結束了……他要越過邊界，到地上世界拓展他的演藝事業。Napstablook驚訝之餘，卻又有點了然於心。  
  
　　像Mettaton這樣投身於夢想的怪物，自然會不斷追求新的階段，甚至不惜離開自己原有的支持者。  
  
　　這並不意味著拋棄，而正好相反，唯有如此重大的目標，才能迫使他做出這樣的決斷，足見他有多麼重視這一切。  
  
　　Napstablook完全明白。  
  
　　並且，這次他有機會表達自己的支持──節目別開生面地開放了call-in！Napstablook從沒有如此急切地去做一件事情過，他不僅打通了，還是第一個。  
  
　　他覺得自己說得太長、缺乏重點，並且過於自我中心，擔心隨時會被切斷通話，但他仍盡力表達自己的感覺，然後在造成Mettaton的困擾之前、掛上了電話。  
  
　　如果連這個節目都停播了……噢噢……噢噢噢噢……他不會有事的……關於這些表演的美好記憶會一直鼓舞著他，使他的憂鬱永不致命……  
  
　　最後，Mettaton答應為他的觀眾留下來，Napstablook大大鬆了一口氣。他不確定這是否是好事、說不定他們這些打電話進去的怪物阻撓了Mettaton的夢想。但就Napstablook自己的感覺而言，不管怎麼樣──  
  
　　能繼續看見他還是太好了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　「Blooky！」  
  
　　怪物世界的巨星將鼻樑上的太陽眼鏡往下撥，粉紅色的鏡片上方露出眼睛。今天地面上無比晴朗，他還撐了洋傘，Alphys設計他的時候可沒考慮到高照的豔陽。  
  
　　而他的表親在直曬的陽光下看起來幾近完全透明，只剩下若有似無的輪廓，正在圍欄中清理蝸牛們的便便，工具就像憑空漂浮一樣。  
  
　　Napstablook聽見叫喊轉頭，然後咻地一聲消失了。鏟屎工具砰一聲掉在泥土地上。  
  
　　「咦？等等、Blooky？」  
  
　　Mettaton想追上去，但一來你無法知道鬼魂瞬間移動到哪去了，二來洋傘造成的風阻有點大。  
  
　　但過不了幾秒鐘，藍色的機器人就哭喪著臉往這邊跑來。  
  
　　「Mettaton、我、我很抱歉……」他支支吾吾地說，臉色鐵青（雖然本來就是金屬材質）。  
  
　　「哎呀，怎麼看到我像看到鬼一樣轉身就跑呢。」Mettaton湊上前去，將Napstablook納入洋傘的遮蔭範圍內。「你在地面上要注意防曬，否則塗料會變色唷。尤其注意眼睛。」  
  
　　說著，Mettaton將自己的粉紅墨鏡摘下，戴到Napstablook的臉上。  
  
　　「嗯，顏色不搭，還是還我好了。」Mettaton又摘了下來，掛回自己的鼻子上。  
  
　　「噢……」Napstablook的眼睛中湧出魔法的淚水，違反地心引力地往上飄，凝聚成一頂禮帽，戴在他的頭上。  
  
　　這麼一來，即使沒有洋傘，也能保護到眼睛……是這個意思吧？但Mettaton並沒有移開傘的意思。  
  
　　「對不起……」Napstablook含混地說。  
  
　　Mettaton移開目光，環視了牧場一圈，「蝸牛們都去哪了？」  
  
　　「噢……我忘記牠們不喜歡陽光，都逃到陰影下了，我猜。」  
  
　　畢竟在地底時，不需要考慮天氣。  
  
　　「那需要增設屋頂了，乾脆做成溫室型的如何？濕度也很重要。」  
  
　　「好像不錯……但是費用……」  
  
　　「別傻了，我當然會幫忙。這牧場也是我的責任。」  
  
　　「噢……謝謝。」  
  
　　話題中斷了一下。不能不提那件事了，於是Mettaton開口：  
  
　　「你剛剛是，回家裡把身體帶來嗎？」  
  
　　他望著Napstablook的眼睛平靜地說，但Napstablook仍覺得像是被拷問般。他慢慢點了點頭，坦承犯罪。  
  
　　「我很抱歉……」  
  
　　「不要再為這件事道歉了。Blooky，我……」Mettaton頓了頓，「我想聽你的感覺，不是顧慮我而說的，而是那種你會寫在日記中的，或者像是，那個時候你打電話到節目裡來，所說的那些話。你……你不想要這副身體嗎？」  
  
　　仍是用了有些狡猾的問法。Mettaton打算停止對自己說謊，如果不顧及Napstablook的意願的話，他，非常希望Blooky可以就像現在這樣，實體的，可碰觸的。  
  
　　Napstablook像是隨時會哭出來一般，來回咬著嘴唇猶豫該如何回答。這樣的表情多可愛！唔，雖然Mettaton一時也分辨不出有沒有比鬼魂的時候更可愛。  
  
　　「我……不是不想要……但也不是想要……」Napstablook的聲音甚至比平常更小聲了，Mettaton必須靠得很近，才能確保聽見他說的每一個字。  
  
　　「如果這會讓你高興……」  
  
　　「我說了不顧慮我。假設，只是假設，我怎麼想一點都不重要，那麼你的想法是？」  
  
　　「噢……我……覺得有沒有身體，都無所謂……」  
  
　　「嗯。」明明早有預感，但聽見Napstablook承認，換Mettaton有些想哭了。  
  
　　Napstablook神情慌張起來，「並不是說，我不想親你，Mettaton……」  
  
　　「我沒那麼說。」Mettaton小聲抗議。  
  
　　「唔、嗯、對。但因為你之前說過擁有身體的優點……」  
  
　　不要那麼認真地解釋，笨蛋。  
  
　　「……只是我覺得，沒有身體，也可以……傳達感覺。」  
  
　　「是這樣嗎？」出於不同意與些微的害羞，Mettaton口氣不甚佳地反問。  
  
　　藍色機器人眨眨眼睛，「並不是有了這個身體……我們才第一次牽手……或是……」  
  
　　Mettaton看著他，接著想起來了。  
  
　　想起一大片的回聲花叢，想起他們看著晶瑩的淡藍色河水，說著只屬於彼此的悄悄話。想起那個時候Blooky心情很好，臉上帶著若有似無的、但Hapstablook能確實捕捉的，一抹微笑。  
  
　　他想起自己忍不住湊近Blooky時，他帶著微笑有些疑惑地看著自己的樣子。  
  
　　以及他親了Blooky後，對方睜大眼睛看著他，說：「噢……噢！」  
  
　　「……我後來只要有空檔就去檢查那邊的回聲花是否改說了其他的話。」Mettaton喃喃說道。  
  
　　於是Napstablook明白他也記得了。  
  
　　記得那個「吻」，記得Hapstablook離自己越來越近、意會到他想做什麼時的心跳感，然後注意到對方也有些緊張。記得自己當下大腦一片空白，無法說出有意義的話語。  
  
　　或許是記憶混淆了也說不定……但就連接吻的「感覺」，好像都確實存在，夾雜著彼此的魔法元素互相干擾的波動。  
  
　　「……因為覺得太難堪，我後來自己去把那句話蓋掉了。」Napstablook首次坦承。  
  
　　「我早就知道了。『呃……花兒們，今天天氣真好』，地底根本沒有天氣。」Mettaton挑眉道。  
  
　　「噢……」Napstablook不好意思地低下頭。Mettaton也感到有些尷尬，眼神飄移，盯著清理到一半的蝸牛便便看。  
  
　　「但是……現在你也覺得我說的有點道理了……也許？」  
  
　　「我不知道，我……」Mettaton仍舊沒有正視他的表親。但一隻小小的手輕觸他的臉頰。  
  
　　也許他不是感覺到了碰觸，只是眼角餘光望見而產生的錯覺。Napstablook──鬼魂的──伸手作勢輕撫他的臉，Mettaton這才感覺到他們離得太近了。  
  
　　陽光很強，除了洋傘圈起的一方世界以外都白得刺眼，Mettaton只能看見眼前的鬼魂，看見Napstablook貼近自己，「親」了一下。  
  
　　「……你能感覺到嗎？Happy……」  
  
　　在洋傘的遮蔭下，Napstablook輕聲問道。  
  
　　Mettaton瞬間紅了臉，他想將Napstablook的臉推開、不要離自己這麼近，但白色的手套穿過了鬼魂，打中停止運作、仍站著的藍色機器人，它直挺挺地往後倒，揚起一陣塵土。  
  
　　「噢天……會不會摔壞？」Napstablook擔心地看著那個機器人。  
  
　　「反，反正Alphys能修好的。」Mettaton板起臉孔以掩飾他的失態，「我把它帶回去好了。嗯，讓Alphys檢查，對。」  
  
　　「噢……那我想，等檢查完了再通知我？」  
  
　　「嗯。只是這可能會花上很多時間，Alphys最近還是很忙。大概趕不上巡迴演出。」  
  
　　事實上，Mettaton並不認為這樣的撞擊足以對Alphys的自信之作造成損傷。抱歉了Alphys，他又一次拿她作為藉口。  
  
　　「這樣啊……沒關係嗎？」  
  
　　「沒關係。其實我最近也收到一些建議，比起Mettaton Ex，方盒的造型還是比較為人所熟知，也比較上相。加上如果打算進軍人類世界，太接近人類的造型反而不容易作出區隔、吸引目光。從品牌經營的角度，也許原本的型態會比Mettaton Ex更適合演出。你的造型也是同樣道理。」  
  
　　Mettaton流利地給出了相當充分的理由，即使Napstablook先前從未聽他說過這些考量與所謂「他人的建議」，習於信賴的鬼魂仍普通地接納了。  
  
　　而這一套說詞，Mettaton在來拜訪Napstablook前就事先準備過了，就如同他最初邀請Blooky加入巡迴演出時一樣。最大的差別是，他這次抱有不會用上的期待。  
  
　　「噢……但我也滿喜歡Mettaton Ex型態的……有很好看的腿。」  
  
　　Napstablook以粉絲的身份提出了想法。  
  
　　「……我也是。」  
  
　　Mettaton回答，心想Napstablook大概根本沒意識到藍色機器人也擁有同樣的腿。他自己獲得這個身體時，可是在鏡子前擺了一整個下午的姿勢。  
  
　　他所認為好的、想給予Napstablook的，最後只是證明了Napstablook並不特別想要這些，他接受只是因為想讓Mettaton滿意。不得不說這令Mettaton感到有些挫敗，看來他是無法補償自己對Blooky的虧欠了。  
  
　　Napstablook對生活的期待到底是什麼？他一直試圖弄清楚這件事，卻屢屢失敗，似乎沒有資格誇口自己瞭解Napstablook。  
  
　　「Mettaton……？我讓你心情低落了嗎？噢……我知道你很希望我們能以那種方式站在舞台上……」  
  
　　「不，Blooky，我希望你 **開心** 。」  
  
　　Napstablook愣愣地看著他。啊，這也是Napstablook驚訝的樣子？雖然面不改色但其實如果有心臟的話正在砰砰跳的那種驚訝？Mettaton開始能夠分辨了。  
  
　　明星機器人繼續說，「雖然我不會否認回去找你也是為了我自己……但真正重要的是我希望能讓你開心。我想給你想要的東西，現在的我幾乎什麼都能得到。然而如果你不想要任何東西，我就不知道該怎麼辦了……」  
  
　　「噢……我想……能和你在一起就夠好了……」  
  
　　Mettaton笑了出來。  
  
　　「真的？這樣就好了？不需要作品受肯定、也不需要巡迴演出？」  
  
　　Napstablook急忙搖了搖頭：  
  
　　「我很高興能站在舞台上……和你一起。當然，還有Shyren。」他補上一句。  
  
　　他的話都還沒說完，機器人就扔掉洋傘，張開雙臂撲了過來，緊緊擁抱他的表親。當然，金屬軟管的手臂穿過了鬼魂的身體，回纏到機器人自己身上。  
  
　　鬼魂從驚嚇回神過來後，也輕輕地，回抱他的表親。  
  
  
  
 _-End-_


End file.
